


The Country's Savior: A Sacrifice To be Made

by GraysonTheGamer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Betrayl, Brothers, End of Days, Evil, F/M, God - Freeform, Good, Holy Spirit, Lord, Love, Multi, Mystery, Other, Romance, Spy - Freeform, in all but Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonTheGamer/pseuds/GraysonTheGamer
Summary: This is a book that I came up with during my Biology Class! Weird right? Now anyway this book is about a future that I have in a way thought/dreamed about you could say, but this is where my friend Lucas, helps me continue believe in my self to do something heroic which, in turn, awards me with the key to the Country.





	1. The Police and the Master Key

**Author's Note:**

> WHo do we love? We Love our friends, We Love our family,WE Love out Boyfriends/Girlfreinds, We Love our Crushes, We Love our Teachers, We Love our Pet's, We Love God, Christ, and the Holy Spirit.
> 
> But Who Loves Us?
> 
> The Answer will be at the end of the Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ist the begginign of the Book, The beginning of an UnEarthly, but Earthly Adventure! Starring Hank, Lucas, Isabella, Ross, Nolan, I odn't know who else to add now! This ist the reunion of Friends and a time that evil is reveiled.

Chapter 1: The Police and Master Key: Part 1

The Love of God is strong in us all, weather we are believers or not.

"But Boss, you sure the police aren't going to arrest you for those murdered you committed when you go to your first high school reunion?" asked one of my many loyal subjects, Nolan.

"Nolan how many times must I say, it is our High school reunion, we both went and graduated together in high school. I wonder if Grayson ever did anything with his life?" I stated and asked in thought and wonder.

"Most likely still writing books Lucas," Nolan answered, "However, I heard he made the news!"

"Wonder what we would do if we didn't have a T.V.? No wait, we Don't the new recruit blew it up!" I stated in anger.

"Well, Lucas, Boss, shall we leave armed..." Nolan stopped as I looked at him.

"You surely aren't that blind Nolan!? Yes we are going armed!" I stated angrily.

"I wonder what will unfold when we go to the party well reunion... Tonight..." stated Nolan and I together. That was when we heard a scream of pain and another explosion. Dumb new Recruits.

* * *

"Hey, How is everyone doing since they graduated high school?" I heard a familiar voice ask with something gold hanging from his neck.

"Well..." I started but stopped as I heard sirens in the distance.

Everyone else ignored it.

"Well, I for one decided to take charge and run for Mayor!" Said Hank.\

"I decided a life a crime," stated the same voice I knew as Grayson... "Kidding actually, well it was an option, I am on, well running from the Press. You see I just won an award and also the Nobel Peace Prize."

"Well, I'll be," I gasped not actually expecting him to have done something.

"Also, I am on a special Secret Service team and I was giving the Key to the Country for Saving the Life of the President of the United States, who may I add, is here with us all." Grayson stated jollily.

Then, I looked up to notice someone I had least expected to become the President of the United States, my Mother.

"Mom?" I asked shocked.

"Oh Lucas you did make it! You look so different and scarred... What happened to my once cute little boy!? He has grown so tall and mature! I want my little boy back!" Whined my mother.

"Hmm, Why are those sirens closer?" someone asked from the distance.

"Anyway, Lucas I would like to share this award with you, the Nobel Peace Prize and the Key to the Country!" Grayson stated in admiration.

"Why would you do that, why give it to me I am not worth it," I growled out.

"Because if you hadn't taught me how to swim better and be more inspired to continue living and help support me when my grandfather left this world, I wouldn't even be here today." Grayson Answered. (that is actually half truth)

"Why.." I didn't finish as the Police barged in, along with the secret service agents.

"Madam President, We are here to escort you to safety! there i... There He is Arrest him!" said a secret service agent in glee.

"Crap!" I shouted as I pulled out my gun and Nolan followed as we shot the glass of the restaurant and ran to our cars.

"Get in!" I yelled at Nolan, he was shot, and turned into a frog?

"Rib-bit?" Frog Nolan asked.

"What do you mean protect me!? That is my son! SON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" My mother yelled struggling against the Man's grip.

"I had to kill for government officials in self-defense and now am the world's most wanted." I stated to her as I drove by in a speed of light with Frog Nolan sitting on my lap Rib-biting.

I watched in the Rear view mirror my mother crying as I sped off into the sunset.

"I am sorry mother." I whispered.

Chapter 1: The Police and the Master Key: Part 2

"Oh Nolan, what am I to do?" I asked as I nursed my shot arm.

"Rib-bit?" Nolan asked.

"Dang, I hope you kept your clothes when you got turned into a frog." I stated glumly.

Then Nolan transformed back to his normal self. Only wearing his boxers.

"Well, that is better than being stark naked," I replied butterly.

"You mean bitterly? And, yes I will leave to get some clothes on... Can I borrow some of yours? I don't have any here." Lucas stated.

"Yeh, and I am going to go take a shower to help clean out this wound." I stated as I got up and headed to the shower.

"Hmm... What to wear, what to wear?" I thought to myself questioningly.

I decided to go with my sleepwear, which is the following, silk touched fabric American Eagle Boxers, Silky fluffy pants, and my Blue towel with the Golden Eagle crest.

"Hmm what temperature should I choose?" I wondered, "Blue... I mean Hot, Warm, Cold, frigid, or Freezing?"

I chose Freezing as I was to hot for anyone who set eyes upon my beautiful body! What I am not kidding it is true! IT IS! IT IS GENETIC!? Umm, Ok I will stop now....

However, when I turned on the shower, nothing but void came out. I was like what? Why is there VOID coming from my shower. Then I checked the water softener. It was gone.... and there was a mess of water. The only guy who I knew would fix it free of charge was... Grayson... Crap.... He has to come to my hidden vacation spot... Then I heard a knock on the door so I threw on my night pants not bothering with my boxers, and went to the door.

"Hello, anyone there, I am a mechanic!" shouted a voice muffled from the door. It was locked and then I watched in amazement as the door began to slowly unlock itself. What. The. Hell. Is. Happening. Then I saw the doorknob turn so I grabbed my gun from the cabinet next to the door, and got ready to fire at the invader.

"Hey, I was just wondering if a Lucas.... AHH GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE I WILL DO ANYTHING!!" screamed the man i now realized was Grayson.

"What the Hell? Grayson how did you find my hidden vacation home!?" I asked in annoyance.

"Umm I picked up the address before the police got it and I mean keep it away I will do anything!!" Grayson began to get on his knees and grovel.

"Your in time I was just thinking about you. I need my water softener fixed, come look at my shower it will explain the reason as to why I don’t think I have any water coming out of the shower head. No, I don’t mean showering together, if that is what you OR THE READERS are thinking," I stated somewhat embarrassed at what I said. Come to my shower, smart move wise guy. Now you sound like a Perv, or some Molester.

"Alright I will come take a look at your "Shower"," Grayson answered with a mischievous smirk. then he winked at me, I hid my face not sure if I blushed in embarrassment or what.

"Now let us get into that shower to see what is wrong shath we?" Grayson asked.

"That sounded so dirty the way you said it dude. I can see that you still speak before you think. SOme things never change." i stated smuggly. Grayson blushed in embarrassment.

"You know what I meant Lucas." Gayson, Lel I mean Grayson stated. (Don't know why I put in the nickname some mean friends of mine gave INCLUDING LUCAS!!)

"I am not gay Lucas, You know that," Grayson stated.

"You sure because a not in highschool kind of states otherwise." I answered my voice void of seriousness.

"You know I knew you would take it the wrong way!! I am straight as a ruler made of rock," Grayson stated.

☺ "SO a rocky ruler?" I asked. "Got it."

"Why did I ever think I had liked you?" Grayson groaned.

"Because you didn't we were brother's and still are, in all but blood, and you always had a girl around you, well I too, at one point, was being flaunted by the hottest girls in the school." I stated smugly.

"And I see your still single..." Grayson answered smugly.

"Yeh, you seem to be single too." I answered sharply.

"No, Actually I am engaged to a Prince and Princess." Grayson stated. My Jaw dropped.

"Why are you married to a Prince and a Princess?" I asked in confusion.

"Because the Princess couldn't live without either and couldn't choose between us so she chose both and the royal family was fine with that. This is going to be my last 4 years here in the United States Lucas. I would like for you to come with me," Grayson answered.

"Really, and get you in jail too? I don't think so." I stated solemnly.

"Now what happened to the Lucas that I was told by he was going to become an Olympic GOld Medalists, Pro-Football Player, Pro- Basketball player, Worlds fastest swimmer? What happened to that Lucas?" Grayson asked.

"He died when I graduated High School, Because you weren't around to be able to bowl against, to talk to, I didn't realize how much I would miss hearing you moan and complain about how your life wasn't fair and how the world was going to end soon..." WIth that there was a huge explosion out in the distance.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Grayson and I screamed together.

"I also miss that." I smirked. as we ran to the source of the noise police everywhere.

"HEY THERE IS THAT GOVERNMENT AGENT KILLER ARREST OR KILL HIM!!" shouted a cop near by looking at me. Then I noticed the flames of a plane. The President's plane.

"MOM!" I screamed as I ran toward's the wreckage.

"LUCAS WAIT!" Grayson called after me running after me. Then suddenly everything went black, I couldn't see, I could only feel red hot flames. Then someone dragging me and another being away from the flames. Then the world went as black as the Void.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explosion & The ER & The Death of a Loved One & World's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson Saves me from the Explosion, Is my mother alive? What is happening? Why am I in the ER? Where is my mother? Who Died? Is everyone alright? Read to find out...

Chapter 2: The Explosion & The ER : Part 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

> Where am I? Why can't I wake up? Open Eyes! OPEN! I forced my eyes open only to quickly shut them as I couldn't stand the light pulsing through the door. Was I in heaven.
> 
> "No, your not dead and in Heaven Lucas," came a familiar voice and I heard curtains being drawn.
> 
> "Grayson? Is that you?" I asked.
> 
> "Yes, you were knocked out cold, when you and I were hit by the explosion. Someone was trying to assassinate your mother, and they may have succeeded." Grayson stated sadly.
> 
> "You mean?" I asked not daring letting myself speak.
> 
> "She is in surgery now." Grayson answered.
> 
> "How will I pay for this bill? How will I get out of jail?" I asked Grayson in worry and pain.
> 
> "You aren't going to jail. You pulled out your mother but I then pulled you both the rest of the way, all I got was a concussion. As future King of Olympus, You have been cleared of all charges." Grayson stated jollily.
> 
> "Oh and your coming to live with me, I had a talk with my Fiance' and she decided she wanted you to coach our future mini-mes in football, track, swim, and basketball." Grayson stated.
> 
> "Your kidding right?" I asked not believing what he had just told me.
> 
> "No, I am dead serious." He answered. Then I turned to the door as I heard it open and the graceful footsteps of a worried girl came followed by those of a more manly sound.
> 
> "Ahh, My darling!" Grayson stated happily. "Oh, and my dear hus! What are you here for? Don't you still have to get your dress and suits?"
> 
> "Oh, you dunderhead! I came to see if you were alright! You had me thinking that you were dead! Oh, is the the United States most Wanted man?" she asked.
> 
> "I indeed am," I said as I bowed and kissed the back of her hand lightly.
> 
> "You seem to respectful and kind to be a wanted man," stated the Princess.
> 
> "May I ask for your name M'Lady?" I asked politely.
> 
> "You may," she answered, "My name is Princess Helen of Olympus."
> 
> "And you kind sir?" asked the Prince.
> 
> "I am Lucas Hasty, the President's Son." I answered.
> 
> "Wow, Prince Grayson you make the best of friends," Stated the Prince slyly.
> 
> "And may, if I may, ask of your name, your majesty?" I asked the Prince.
> 
> "Ahh, yes, my name is Prince Dragol of Atlantis." the Prince stated Pridefully.
> 
> "I see pride runs in both families." I stated smuggly.
> 
> "What do you mean, Sir Lucas?" asked Prince Dragol.
> 
> "I mean in my family, Grayson's family, and your family." I answered.
> 
> "You make a great point." Stated the Prince, "Care for a drink of my Families finest wine?"
> 
> "Well I don't think that be wise, I just awoke from my comma." I answered.
> 
> "Prince Grayson, You didn't tell me how wise your friend's are!" The Prince stated in glee.
> 
> "I didn't think much of it. Now Lucas, shath we continue our conversation that was rudely interrupted by the police about what you have been doing since high school?" Grayson asked.
> 
> "I will answer you, I have been hiding in a den of the World's most wanted terrorists," I answered truthfully.
> 
> "Then you may still have to serve some time then Lucas." Stated Grayson sadly.
> 
> "Well, I never did any work for them, they kind of leave me alone, who my mother is and all." I answered. "Oh they also tried to use me to take control of the United States government, but well, they died trying, so they didn't get much out of me!" I laughed.
> 
> "Wow really what happened to them?" asked the Prince and Princess.
> 
> "I shot them in the hands, feet, and legs. This in turn making them in mobile and they bled out." I answered. 
> 
> "So you mean you have been protecting the world since you went into hiding?" asked the Prince in amazement.
> 
> "Yes pretty much so," I answered casually like it was no big deal. That was when some doctors walked in, followed by the police.
> 
> "Sir I am afraid you are under arrest for the Murder of the President of the United States. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of Law, you have the right to an attorney, if you don't have one one will be provided for you. Any questions?" stated the officer in the lead.
> 
> "My mother is dead? My mother... Is dead?" I asked not believe it.
> 
> "Who is your mother young man?" the officer asked.
> 
> "My mother was the President of the United States!" I yelled in anger.
> 
> "Oh, well we are sorry for your loss, now hands behind your back please." Stated the officer.
> 
> "Excuse me Ma'am and Sirs, what are you doing here? This is a locked down room no visitors allowed. I will have to take you three into custody." Stated another officer.
> 
> "That will not be an issue, but watch who you speak to officer, we have every right to be here as future Kings' and Queen of Atlantis and Olympus!" Grayson, Princess Helen, and Prince Dragol stated together in Unison.
> 
> "No royalty does not..." Grayson interrupted the officer angrily.
> 
> "YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE MAN WHO SAVED THE PRESIDENTS LIFE TWICE! YOU THINK HER SON HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! HER SON RAN INTO THE PLANE AS IT WAS READY TO EXPLODE TO GET HIS MOTHER AND I FOLLOWED HIM, WE BOTH KNEW THERE WAS A CHANCE WE WOULD DIE, AND WE TOOK IT!"
> 
> "Sorry sir," one officer said.
> 
> “Sorry? Sorry? I should have your badge! But seeing as I now have a headache, I will let it pass.” Grayson stated.
> 
> “Now can I go back to sleep, I need to think and process, oh and sleep,” I stated tiredly, then, I returned to the realm of the Void, you know darkness. No, Figure it out.
> 
> Chapter 2: The Loss of a Loved One & World’s Reward: Part 2
> 
> “I am taking him to the Royal family of Olympus with his friend. You don’t and won’t get a say in the matter and that is the end of that Officer!” I heard Grayson yelling viciously.
> 
> “What happened to letting the old man sleep!?” I asked in annoyance.
> 
> “Sorry I thought I had been whispering. Wasn’t Nolan with you and… WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SHOT! DOCTOR GET IN HERE NOW!” Yelled Grayson in annoyance.
> 
> “Lucas I came as soon as I heard! Are you and your mother alri…. AM I dreaming? Why do I see a beautiful woman and a charming man with Grayson?” Nolan asked as he barged in.
> 
> “No, your not dreaming Nolan,” I answered. “And my mother is dead. She didn’t make it. Thank you for trying Grayson.”
> 
> “Your welcome Lucas, now you and Nolan are going to be the guest of the Royals! Oh, I still need a best man and grooms for the wedding! Lucas would you like to be my best man and Nolan one of my 5 grooms?” Grayson asked his voice infused with excitement.
> 
> “I would be honored, Prince Grayson!” I answered him, then I snickered at how he flushed.
> 
> “Your my friends, NO Titles are to be given to me! This would have never happened without any of you.” Grayson answered angrily and demandingly.
> 
> “Hey Grayson,” began Nolan, “What would be the living arrangements for Lucas and I?”
> 
> “Well I could let you both share a room with like bunk beds, or I could add in two King Sized beds in one room, they are rather large, or You can have your own separate rooms with females keeping you company/entertained, or you could play video games with them. Some have even married into there … what was the word for it again?” Grayson Answered.
> 
> “I don’t care either way, Grayson,” I answered honestly.
> 
> “I would share a room option, if they are a s big as you say they are.” Nolan answered.
> 
> “Are you doubting the Prince?” asked an officer in shock.
> 
> “OFFICER YOU ARE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR BADGE IF YOU DON’T LEAVE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” Grayson screamed in rage. Sadly he didn’t realize yet he had came out of the bathroom missing something, his shirt.
> 
> “Prince Grayson, my love, where is your shirt?” asked Princess Helen.
> 
> Grayson blushed then screamed again,
> 
> “GET A FUCKING DOCTOR IN HERE!” 
> 
> No one came to the yell.
> 
> “I think they are all scared of you,” I stated smugly as he just grew a shade of dark red.
> 
> “I guess I will do it myself.” He stated. Then he walked over to me, and placed a hand upon thy wound, It felt a joy of sparks, literally, then the wound closed and out came flying the bullet right into Grayson’s hand.
> 
> “There now Lucas place your hand upon the scar.” Grayson instructed me. I did as I was told and, believe me, I was surprised when the scar then too disappeared.
> 
> “Love, why didn’t you tell me you could do that?” Asked Princess Helen.
> 
> “I just had a vision, and that is what it told me to do.” Grayson answered nonchalantly.
> 
> “No, No, No. Not the visions again! I REMEMBER WHEN YOU CLAIMED TO HAVE A VISION THAT I TIED YOU UP AND WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!” I screamed in embarrassing rage.
> 
> “Actually, that happened,” Grayson stated.
> 
> “Oh yeah, it did and you kicked me off into a mouse trap, my toes have never been the same since.” I stated thoughtfully.
> 
> “I am here what is needed?” screamed an old looking doctor who looked as of a ripe age of 200 years.
> 
> “May I have your name?” Grayson asked.
> 
> “My name is Doctor Garrett.” Stated Doctor Garrett.
> 
> “YOu us eur abilities on president!! SHE IWLL WAKEZ!” Screamed doctor Garrett.
> 
> I then proceeded to set down in my wheelchair, roll over, to the doctor, then poked him in the gut and he then fell over dead.
> 
> “What, I had a “Vision” that I was supposed to do that, didn’t know he’d die.” I stated knowingly.
> 
> Everyone then started laughing, then someone said that you don’t have no visions, you have your eyes of lust and prosperity! I then joined the laughter at the failed joke. Then it all went as quiet as void.
> 
> “Lucas, that psycho doc might have been right let us go and see if it works.” Grayson stated in curiosity.
> 
> “Oh come my romeo of Come!” I shouted at Nolan laughing all the way to the door.
> 
> * * *
> 
> We tried and we tried to heal my mother and bring her back from the dead, but all we managed was to get her back for one more hour. Then she was declared dead at Midnight, just a day before the next election took place. I couldn’t help but cry for the first time in twenty-four years and both Nolan and Grayson comforted me to the best of their ability. I fell asleep crying in both of their arms.
> 
> {Point of view Change Finally}
> 
> As we carried Lucas back to his room my Fiance’ looked at me questioningly and I mouthed “Later” to her and she nodded in understanding. The officers had finally cleared the room and there was still a dead doctor on the ground of his room sadly. Oh well, I can’t bother to pick up the dead guy, so with a snap of my fingers, my Wings opened up, and the body disappeared with a second snap. Then everyone gasped at my new appearance and I had to then explain what and how I looked like I did.
> 
> “You may be asking questions? Who and what are going to be first.” I began calmly. “I am actually dead. Well not completely, I am an Angle of the Seven Seals, I am the Seventh Angel. Lucas I told you one a long time ago, in Highschool that the world would end one day. I was right, you believed, but you didn’t believe it would happen in our time. That was where all went wrong the end will come in the time of forty years. I am here to prepare, and of course marry. There is a way however, to delay that time of ends only a special few born of the gift from the Holy Spirit will only prevent the end, if they unite as one and become a family.” I stated.
> 
> “So,” Nolan began, “You weren't making up stories in highschool?”
> 
> “No, my brother, I was not.” I answered.
> 
> “Then Angel Prince Grayson, how did you die?” Everyone asked together.
> 
> “The moment I got a broken heart of what I had learned had happened to Lucas and you Nolan, I died because I was murdered, by the same government agent’s that just so happened to attempt to kill you. They were spies for the Devil. Now let us be to the award ceremony, where you will meet the Creator and be healed.” I stated solemnly.
> 
> “Oh, God, Almighty, take us to your gates so all here may be judged and given their title for the battle of the end of days!” I yelled to the sky. Then the room was void of man, and the Gates of Heaven were opened for Judgement, The First Horn Blew. The end of Days was approaching, and Lucas, still asleep, won’t even know. What will he do when he learns of his role in the end of Days, Fighting alongside Christ against Satan with me to Lower Satan himself, the Seven headed Dragon, back to Tartarus where he belongs.


	3. Chapter 3: The Judgement From God & The Holy Spirit's Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord and the Holy Spirit Judge and Gift us!

Chapter 3: The Judgement From God & The Holy Spirit's Prophecy: Part 1

(POV Change)

As I was waking up from my slumber I realized that we were no longer inside of the Hospital Great, where are we now? And why was I wearing only a white bathrobe?

“What on Earth is going on here!? Why am I only wearing a white bathrobe!? Where are my pants!!” I screamed in fright.

“Calm my young one, You are here to be judged, in Heaven, we don’t wear but what man invented a White “Bathrobe” was the robe of an Angel.” Stated a being of power.“Plus they are fluffy and comfortable.”

“What am I dead, are you God?” I asked hoping I wasn’t dead.

The being answered with, “No and Yes.”

“So God, why am I here? Wait am i going to hell!! I swear it was…”

“CALM DOWN LUCAS HASTY! YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW AND YOU ARE GAINING A GIFT OF POWER BUT ALL YOU ARE DOING IS HOPING YOU AREN'T DEAD!!” Screamed Grayson, who looked like an Angel?

QUICK INTERRUPTION BROUGHT TO YOU BY: No Bullying
    
    
    Dear bullies,  
    
    You know that boy you pushed over earlier?  
    
    Committed suicide last night.  
    
    That girl you called fat?  
    
    She's starving herself.  
    
    And that boy you teased for crying?  
    
    His mother died.  
    
    You know that man you made fun of for his scars?  
    
    He fought for our country.  
    
    That man you stole the little leather pouch off of?  
    
    He's homeless.  
    
    That girl you called a slut in class?  
    
    She's a virgin.  
    
    That girl you called dumb?  
    
    She has dyslexia.  
    
    That child you said was retarded for being in a wheel chair?  
    
    He risked his life to save a 4 year old.  
    
    The boy you called lame?  
    
    He has to work everyday to support his family.  
    
    That girl you pushed down the other day?  
    
    She's already being abused at home.  
    
    And everybody else you've been mean to?  
    
    You've either hurt them really bad, or ruined their life.  
    
    Post this on your profile if you are against bullying. I bet %90 of you wont. If you are that %10 with time and a heart, then show it. Be the person who cares. It's so easy to do one little thing to make someone feel good about themselves!  
    
    My personal thoughts: Bullying causes more than tears, it causes death.

** _ From Authors of Wattpad. Bullying is not acceptable, these are only some of the consequences, make the better choice, and Help THEM._ **

Back to the story

“Grayson, Why are you an Angel?” I asked in plain confusion.

“That is because I am,” Grayson answered.

“Oh Grayson, you must remember your titles! How many times have I told you? One-Hundred I believe.” another being stated.

“But God! You know I hate formalities!” Grayson whined. Wait, God, GOD! I am dead… aren’t I.

"Am I dead?” I asked again. “No,” is what I got for an answer.

“You are here to be judged, Princess Helen of Olympus, step forward and be judged!” God said in a booming voice.

She, as asked, then stepped forward and was judged.

“The Holy Spirit and the Book of Life has deemed you worthy, come forth for your gift of (Future, Prophecy, or Hope?) {VOTE}

* * *

Then, it was my turn to step forward.

“Lucas Hasty, You have been judged, you will be rewarded, but for your crimes against man and killing breaking 1 of my 10 commandments, you must discover and unlock your gift yourself, unlike the others.” God and the Holy Spirit stated together. “You will be the Second man to fight by my son at the Battle of Times, The End of Days, against Satan, and You are given the gift, a gift never given to man, WIngs, and Fire. Use it wisely.” They finished. 

Then we were taken away at the speed of light down to a place to hot for my eyes that they began to pop out of me head. Not literally, personally, they just felt a blaze. Then I saw a dragon with six heads and six horns. Satan, I thought to myself;f.

“My, My, you have grown my lost son.” Stated Satan.

“I AM NOT YOUR SON!” I yelled in anger and disbelief.

“Why yes, you are. My son was your father! So you are my son, though we must get rid of those horrid ANgel’s and decimate you have your holy light soul. Oh and sorry for killing your dear mother!” Satan bellowed.

“If you are here to unlock some power…” I was interrupted as horns grew forcibly from my skull. I screamed in pain, then it stopped, and I had a tail, then they both disappeared as I saw something so bright shine against the Devil. And he became a mist and I was transported back to the hospital where everyone else was waiting.

Chapter 3: The Prophecy of the Holy Spirit: Part 2

“Lucas! Where did you go!? You weren’t with us!” Everyone screamed in shock and confusion.

“Satan interference claiming that he had to get the pure soul out of his grandson, me.” I answered.

“HE WHAT!?” Grayson screamed in rage.

“He kicked his ass, then I threw him in a whole,” I stated whole heartedly.

“Wait, really?” Asked Princess Helen.

“Yes, really,” I answered courageously.

“Now, what were everyone’s gifts?” Grayson asked.

“Well, I got the gift of Prophecy,” answered Princess Helen.

“My gift, was a gift of invisibility and wisdom and become your guardian angel,” Grayson stated.

“Mine, I have to unlock myself, Wings, and Fire.” I answered.

“Why do you have to unlock it yourself?” asked Prince Dragol.

“Because, even though it was in self defence I still broke a commandment, so therefore I have to unlock it myself even with my pure soul, as God described it.” I answered.

“Well, I got the gift of leadership,” stated Prince Dragol proudly.

Then, there was utter silence as I heard a voice, or a spirit speak these words,

**"Five of the elements four combine**

**With the great desires of all our time**

**With one who changes and one now free**

**To worlds which they have yet to see**

**The land which now holds Devils Sin**

**Is where the quest should soon begin**

**To learn new ways and make new friends**

**Or cause a war to make worlds end"**

AND THEY ALL WENT WHAAAAA!?!?!?


	4. Chapter 4: The Election & Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Will and Death of President Hasty

Chapter 4: The Election & Assassin: Part 1

** _ “We are gathered here today to honor the Best President that this country has ever seen, only second to George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. President Jackie Hasty, who was killed by what investigators believed to be a man by the name of Lucas, he is wanted for questioning, but as the officers began to make an arrest three royals barged into his room claiming custody over him. Just minutes after they had arrived, Lucas had announced in confusion and anger, “MY MOTHER IS DEAD?!?” We also believe there were other words that he was thinking but decided not to say, so the world’s most wanted is our fallen President’s son? Who would ever know! Then later an officer who bravely declined the orders of three royals to vacate the room, he stated this, “Mr. Hasty had said that he killed those four governmental secret agents in self-defence as they were attacking him and he would have died without wounding the. He stated he never meant to harm or kill anyone and that he is sorry for the pain he caused their families.” Well that is all for now folks! We will keep you updated and will notify you of our new President shortly._ **

The T.V. and then we began to plan on how we would interfere with the election to get My mother’s stuff out of the White House, then the T.V. suddenly came back to life in a blink of an eye, and there it said, Emergency Report:

  
_** Today, we found out the the Lady President has passed as of the morning of this year's election, our condolences to her family, but the reading of her WILL will be held in the White House at noon today, a whole meal course would be given to the guest who arrive, and one last thing That I personally was asked of my our Madam President before she left for Indiana was, “Make sure my son gets to that meeting.” We now know that her son is Lucas Hasty, The World’s most wanted, but in fact he was saving his and other’s lives that night he killed for secret government agents. They were rogue. Now, if Mr. Hasty is getting this, there will be a helicopter sent to your location which will… Wait, we just got in that her son had ran into the plane to save his mother! He was soon followed by a man we all know well, Mr. Arndt! Who has the key to the country! He came out lugging them both on his back, I knew the President made a great choice when giving him that key! We will tell you more about his accomplishments later, but he seems to be friends with the World’s most wanted, or should I say now, The World’s most thankful, and I am seeing this footage, they were both blown away from the plane by an explosion, Mr. Arndt? Seemingly unharmed just a little dazed it seems. Well, that is a coincidence, Wella helicopter is on it’s way to you Mr. Hasty, good luck and may God Bless you and your family!**_

_ _

“Lucas, we need to get you to the White House, NOW!” Grayson screamed in my ear.

“No, I don’t think I can hear anymore,” I sarcastically stated.

“Really, you are going to play that game? I will carry all four of you to the Helicopter I see in the distance! WE ONLY HAVE an HOUR TO GET THERE!” Grayson yelled at everybody. Then, I had a huge pain erupt from my back, and there stood devil red wings, with white swirls in the mix.

“Lucas, the Devil wasn’t lying to you when he had said that you were his son, well grandson. Look upon your back, and you shath see what I hath mean,” stated Grayson in old English.

So, I did as Grayson told me to do, and to my shock, I saw the tornado like white swirling around my wings, I fainted. And a certain Friend and Princess caught me. 

“Thanks Nolan and Princess Helen,” I thought.

_ _

(POV Change)

_ _

“He had to do that again?” I asked.

“Yes, Grayson I think he did,” Princess Helen answered me as she used her best strength to move Lucas onto the nearby sofa.

_ _

(POV Change)

_ _

* * *

_ _

When I woke, I was in the world’s flashiest boxers. Well, and flashiest shirt. I then, decided, against my better and my mature judgement, I yelled out,

“Honey? Where are my pants!?” I then busted out laughing, even if it was true.

“Oh they are here!” I heard a male voice yell back sarcastically. Then, everything was dark. Something hit me in the eye. Then, it slid down and I could see again!!

“Not funny, not funny at all Grayson…” I stated in mild amusement more embarrassed. “I mean! Who are you to answer to Honey? I mean really!”

“Umm, it sounded like Princess Helen,” Grayson answered dumbly.

“Is that your final excuse?” I asked.

“Umm, no…” Grayson trailed off.

All I can do is just groan at Grayson’s, Prince Grayson’s, or Angel Grayson’s stupidity. Whichever, you prefer.

“So where on this devilish forsaken earth am I!?” I asked in wondering anger.

“At the White House my friend.” Grayson, and Prince Dragol stated in unison as the Prince walked into my room wearing a navy blue tux.

“How do you do?” I asked pleasantly.

“I am…” The Prince started before being interrupted by a loud voice over what we could only assume an intercom.

“UNIDENTIFIED PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LOCATED WITHIN THE WHITEHOUSE LOCKDOWN IS BEING INITIATED AS WE APPREHEND THE UNIDENTIFIED PEOPLE!!”

“Really, they forgot to get our identities?” I asked in complete amusement.

“I suppose it could have slipped my mind,” stated Grayson sheepishly.

“You’re kidding right?” I asked my voice now void of emotion.

“No,” Grayson answered.

Then, we heard the door to the room being knocked down, and in came police with guns ready to go ablazing, screaming,

“HANDS IN THE AIR INTRUDERS!!”

“We aren’t intruding when we are required to be here for the reading of the Passed Madam President’s will.” Prince Dragol stated without even raising his hands.

“Sir! Identify yourself!? An officer yelled.

“Ungrateful brat,” I heard Dragol whisper, “I am Prince Dragol of Atlantis!”

“A.. A .. A prince!?” one screamed in fear. “ROYALTY!!” Another screamed.

“Yes and I am accompanied by, The Passed Madam President’s son, Prince Grayson, Princess Helen of Olympus, and Prince Grayson’s friend Nolan.” Prince Dragol answered.

That was when we heard the sound of many bodies dropping to the ground. One was left.

“Well, I trained these rookies better, come with me that way we can sort out this mess.” stated the officer, his voice full of sarcasm.

“I don’t like that tone,” stated Grayson solemnly.

“Well, I don’t care!” shouted the guard back at Grayson.

“YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE!” Grayson screamed back.

“Really, you and what army?” The Officer taunted.

Then, Grayson’s wings began to unfurl and he yelled,

“THE ARMY OF GOD YOU FOOL!”

Then, the officer fainted.

“Why does everyone faint?” Grayson asked in confusion. “Is it because of some new diseases I am not aware of?”

“No my dear, It is something that happens to the human body when there is either too much stress, information, or new knowledge, or just something plain shocking that they can’t comprehend, that is why people faint, they can’t comprehend and actual Angel being in their presence yelling at them.” Princess Helen answered.

“Well, Is it curable?” Grayson asked.

“No, it is like going into a state of unconsciousness, or falling asleep.” Princess Helen answered.

“For and Angel, I thought you would know a lot of things like this simple fact,” Nolan stated without thinking about what he was going to say.

“WELL, I think I can try dumping ice cold water upon his body! OOh, the officer’s name is Caleb!! I recognise that name from somewhere.” Stated Grayson Proudly.

“And there is pride beginning to take its toll.” Prince Dragol stated.

“Hey, It is not!” Grayson whined.

We all just chuckled and may or may not have dumped a bucket of iced water onto the officers head.

“HEY!” we all heard from the background from Officer Caleb. 

“Hey is for hoses!” Grayson screamed back at him.

We all chuckled and continued our of the room.

_ _

Chapter 4: The Election & Assasin & The Will: Part 2

“Hey! There not familiar they must be the intruders!” We all heard a feminine voice yell from the distance.

“No you dimwit, that is the President’s son Lucas, and I assume his friends.” stated a more masculine voice.

“Oh,” was the reply.

“We can hear you you know!” Nolan shouted at them.

“Oh! See I told you it was Lucas and company. We were sent to escort you to the reading of your mother's will. Oh, I remember you,” the man said as he looked at Grayson. “You were going to be made the new head of the Secret Service Agents.”

“I was? WELL I can only accept the position for four years as I will be leaving the country to the hidden Kingdom of Olympus. Where I will be wedded.” Grayson answered.

“Wait, really? Awsome can you take me with you so I can use my vacation time!?” asked the woman curiously excited.

“I will think upon that, now show some respect upon us will you?” Grayson asked.

“We need reasons for only the rest of your group not you and Lucas.” answered the man.

“My love, may I introduce myself?” Princess Helen whispered for all but the man and woman to hear.

“Yes my dear,” Grayson answered.

“I am Princess Helen of the Kingdom of Olympus.” Princess Helen stated proudly.

“I am Prince Dragol of Atlantis!” Prince Dragol stated pridefully.

“I am, Well you may know me as Normal old Grayson, saved the President, but you should know me by, The Seventh Angel of God for the End of Days, Controller of the Horsemen, Angel of Heaven, Guardian of Lucas, The soon to be, Fighter with Christ!” Grayson stated as he let his wings out.

“WOW AN ANGEL!” Screamed the woman.

“My love you forgot Future King to Atlantis and Olympus,” stated Princess Helen.

“I didn’t forget, just to many titles!” Grayson whined.

“Well, it is your own fault now isn’t it?” asked more than stated Nolan glumly.

“What is with this commotion going on here?” asked a new voice.

“Oh Candidate’s Kyle and Hagen! It is a pleasure, good lick to both of you for today’s final votes!” stated the woman.

“We never caught your names, what are they if I may ask?” Asked Princess Helen.

“Ahh, my name is Agent Isabella, and he is Agent Mason.” stated Agent Isabella.

“Wait, did you say candidates Kyle and Hagen?” Grayson asked as he twirled around like a ballerina giving me a mouth full of feathers.

“Yes I am Hagen and that is Kyle, we trash eachother in public but in private we are best friends.” Hagen answered.

“Hagen you know we missed our Highschool reunion then again maybe it was a good thing as of what happened to the president.” Kyle stated.

“I DO KNOW YOU!” Grayson screamed in joy then body tackled both Hagen and Kyle to the ground.

“Well what is your name, sir?” asked Hagen.

“Grayson A..” Grayson began but was interrupted by Princess Helen.

“Who saved the President, but you should know him by, The Seventh Angel of God for the End of Days, Controller of the Horsemen, Angel of Heaven, Guardian of Lucas, The soon to be, Fighter with Christ! Oh, and Future King of Atlantis and Olympus.”

“Wow, Grayson the fat little guy grew up to be a big strong important boy!” stated Hagen jollily.

“And Lucas! The good old football player! What happened to you going to go play in the NFL?” Kyle asked curiously.

“Well, running from government agents that I killed defending myself,” I answered.

**  
  
  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Will and the Election and the Assassin (Really This Time!)

Chapter 5: The Will and the Election and the Assassin (Really This Time!): Part 1

“You know we really need to get you lot to the reading of the will, now.” Stated Agent Mason.

“Well let us be on our way then,” I answered. And that is what we just did.

* * *

“WE are here to read the will and final testimony of the passing Madam President. If I don’t read your name you must leave the room. One reporter may stay!” The man stated. Then, he began to read the names.

_** “Lucas Hasty,**_

_ ** Grayson Arndt, My Rescuer,** _

_ ** My Sons Company** _

_ ** ONE Reporter,** _

_ ** Candidates Hagen and Kyle** _

_ ** (Other names that I don’t want to list! Lol!)** _

_ **To begin with, I leave my son, Lucas with half of my bank account and many other things.** _

_ **(I can’t do a will sorry if any of you my friends want to make one so I can put it in here that would be really great! -Grayson)** _

(POV change)

  
Then, in the middle of the reading of the will there was gunfire. There was screaming and yelling, and people falling to the ground wounded. It was an assassin. An assassin to assassinate the president. That could have been the only logical explanation. What we could do though instead of cowering in fear is fight back, fight for the death of the president and avenger her. Then I heard Lucas scream and watched as he collapsed barely even breathing. I was worried was he alright?

“Lucas!” I cried out. As I ran over to help him, he was shot, and he was bleeding out quickly.

DO you dear readers want to know what I did? You do? No you don’t? Really? Well I am going to tell you anyway so suck it up buttercup.  
I did something that God had forbidden all angels from doing, the punishment, the loss of their immortality. I did it however, as I knew that Lucas was needed for the final battle and knew if he were to die now, then Satan would take his soul and destroy it for escaping him, therefore, making a weapon of mass destruction. Now we couldn’t have that now could we? So I started to chant a long forgotten language, the language of God, I spoke in a mixture of every language known to man and at the end, I said,

“Blessed, be the Holy Spirit and Save the one We need and love! Strike me of my Immortality and give this man Life once again!”  
I cried out in pain as time froze into an empty void, the visions escaping, the world revealing its colors, I saw the devilish look upon Satan’s taunting face, which screamed in a malicious voice of accomplishment,

“Oh little angel where is your God Now?!”

“He is with me for he created me, I may not be immortal any longer, but I am still an angel and follower and worshiper of the Lord and Holy Spirit, even through my stress as a child, I will remember the strength I gave my friends even as my life flashes before me!” I screamed angrily and Proudly.

“Oh, Archangel the Seventh, Grayson! You will fall and so will you all!” Screamed Satan as the chaos became void, and all I saw was Golden roads.

“Oh my dear boy!” Christ whispered. “How you not deserved this fait, you shath be spared, and made whole, we will prevail, you have given your life for those you love, and therefore, we will give you life again, go and Worship, teach, and battle the battle of Love. Save your family, and go help us save the world!”

“I will, my Lord,” I answered as I was whisked away, back into the fight. This time, however; it was different. The reason being, I was now built of armour of gold. Mixed with the armour of God. And, I had my trumpet, my violin, of course that was always something I would take to battle. Yes, laugh if you must. The world will end and no one is going to be ready for being judged in front of the court of God. And this Assassin. His name has already been removed from the Book of Life. This is, the Beginning of the End.

Then, I screamed, “FOR THE LORD, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT, MAY THE ASSASSIN RECEIVE HIS PUNISHMENT!”

“Ahh! An Assassin and A Psycho Man! Run for your lives screamed the Attorney who was then shot, died instantaneously.

“Assassin!” I yelled, “Your time has come to an end by the order of God!”

“What does a crazy glued on wings idiot do you think you are, I will just kill you for your stupidity!” Screamed the assassin with a voice I knew all too well.

“Jacob Warner Melcher, Your name has been taken from the book of Life and throw down to the demon in Tartarus, Goodbye!” I yelled then with a snap of my fingers, he was gutted like a fish And it was really really messy.

“Well, now that that is over… Let us head to the election shall we?” I asked.

“Sure…” Lucas started slowly, like always a habit that must be broken. Haha A hobbit.

(POV CHANGE)

“And the winner of this years presidential election is!!!” started the announcer as we stood behind both candidates. “We now must have President Hagen be sworn into office!”

“So… When will that take place?” Grayson asked.

**_ This interruption is brought to you by…_ **

**_ MISS. WILLIS!!_ **

** _Who do we appreciate? Μισσ. Σιλλισ, Miss. Willis!_ **

** _Back to the book!_ **

“Why, he will be sworn into office into a weeks time sir,” the announcer stated. “And why are you here?”

“I cannot say for that information is classified. But you should recognize me for being the man to save the President’s, well former President's life.” Grayson answered knowingly.

“What!? Really!?” The announcer stated.

“Yes, where do you live under a rock?” Grayson asked snarkily.

“Actually I don’t have a working T.V., so I don’t…” The announce started.

“Well, don’t you get paid enough just doing this?” Grayson asked.

“No, I don’t get paid at all, I am struggling to even support my six kids, all of who need therapy and counseling and medical needs of which I can’t support and give them.” stated the announcer sadly.

“And what of that special woman you have yet to mention?” Grayson asked more curiously.

“She died of cancer, shortly after our oldest turned fifteen.” The man answered with tears beginning to form.

“Grayson I think that is enough now,” I stated a little aggravated that he made the poor man cry.

“No it is not enough Lucas!” Grayson screamed at me. “I shall pay you expenses, I know how tough it is to raise children. Come with me and I will support you and tell you some secret’s.” Grayson stated as he dragged off the poor tearful man.

“Honey! Wait for us!” cried Princess Helen dragging Prince Dragol right behind her by the ear. Poor fellow.

“We best go now, President Hagen,” I stated as I ran right after the Prince and Princess.

(POV Change)

“Wait, am I missing something!?” I heard a voice yell. Then, I heard a meow.

“BAXTER WHERE DID YOU GO YOU SILLY CAT!!” screamed a feminine voice.

“Well, what are you two little fellas doing here?” I asked the kittens.

“Meow?” They both replied.

Then, I heard another female’s voice yell, but more seasoned.

“Oh Baxter! Come back to mommy!”

That was a voice I recognized.

Then two women appeared in front of me, taking the kittens from my arms.

“Oh, Mr. President! Thank you for finding out cat’s!” thanked the younger girl.

“Hey I recognize you! You were my student! I knew you would do greater things!!” stated the wonderful woman I knew all too well.

“Hello Miss. Willis! How are you and Baxter doing! And may I ask your name young lady?” I asked.

“Oh, my name is Lucy! I was looking for Lucas with Baxter because itis his turn to take care of him, when Baxter jumped up and ran off.” stated Lucy.

“Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. I recognize that name.” I stated thoughtfully. “Oh and Lucas went back into the White House. I will take you both in for a tour and for my annageration into office. That means you too Miss. Willis!” I stated jollily. Then I started humming amused, “Who do we appreciate? Miss. Willis, Miss. Willis!”

* * *

(POV Change)

“Hmm, does anyone hear that familiar voice?” I asked curiously.

“Now here is what I am… Oh yes I hear the familiar voice Lucas. I think it might be…”

“Who do we appreciate,” a voice interrupted.

“Miss. Willis! Miss. Willis!” Grayson and I finished together.

“Now I am an angel of the Lord, and here is forty thousand gallons of gold to support your entire family.” Grayson stated as he let his wings unfurl.

“I knew the Lord would answer my prayers! Thank you kind sir, thank you, and thank you God Almighty.” The man stated as he rushed away to where I assumed was the bank.

“Oh boys! I didn’t think I would ever see you again! Oh and with a young man and lady!” Miss. Willis stated coming around the corner.

“Yes indeed, I have done some many great things, you could say.” Grayson told Miss. Willis, as he moved over and hugged her.

“Oh here is Baxter! Remember Baxter!” Miss. Willis asked joyfully.

“Oh, yes I do.” Grayson answered.

“So! How have…” Miss. Willis trailed off as she looked up and finally noticed the wings on Grayson’s back.

“Is it already Halloween?” Miss. Willis asked.

“No, they are real. I have died since you last saw me, I am now the,” but Grayson was interrupted.

“He is now the future Lord of Olympus! And Part Lord of Atlantis! Oh, and an Angle of God.” Stated Princess Helen happily.

“Well,” Grayson was interrupted again by a wail from a young toddler crying,

“BUT MOMMY I WANT A STORY NOW!!”

“I must take my leave, there is a child in need of a story!” Grayson stated excitedly, even flying his way to the child.

“He was just probably relieved to have a reason to sneak off,” I thought.

(POV Change)

“Now little one, let me tell you a Halloween story that I wrote when I was young, it is called, The Teeth of Washington.” I stated to the child as it perked his head up in anticipation.

“Oh, it started with a travesty. It was so infantile in my mind. How could a little boy run away on an early Halloween morning?

Well, a boy that had seen a specter would make the most since. The mighty ghost of George Washington, haunting the morning streets of America, the atmosphere void of emotion. 

“Why?” You may ask, “was the mighty George Washington floating about?”

It was a simple prospect, you see, he was looking for his teeth. His teeth, he would never know why, were placed within a museum to be looked upon. I mean, those spooky teeth weren’t very photogenic. The specter of Washington wanted to be an affable ghost, but no one could see him. So, in turn, he was never able to give the edict for his teeth to be given back. However, he found a young boy one day, however, and he looked just like Washington when he was a wee lad. This confounded George, so he was tenacious to follow him. SO, George executed a plan to give his young copy his old wooden teeth. However, one thing inhibited George from doing so, he didn’t know what or where the museum was located at. So, old George decided to use a figment of his mind and give the boy a prefigure of what he needed to be done. However, the boy’s parents, too, had seen George and proactive and called a private investigator to follow their son to the museum to retrieve the wooden teeth of old, on the spooky night of Halloween,

The Teeth of George Washington.”

When I finished the little boy was fast asleep in his mother's arms and the mother whispered,

“Thank you for telling him that story.” Then, she walked away.

“You know, I need a nap,” I thought, then I slunked forward and fell face first into a deep love filled sleep. Now, let us see what this mysterious dream was about shall we?


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE look into the past of the Beginning of Agnelhood for Grayson.

Chapter 6: The Dream of the Angel

As I awoke, or so I thought, I saw a unicorn? No that can’t be right, I saw a puppy! Yes, a cute little cuddly puppy. It was injured. Oh I remember now. I am reliving my death. The Death that made me an Angel.

I remember that I had been walking home from school when I came across a fire. I had heard screams of many children inside. I saw a sign, it said Orphanage. And there was no one else in sight, I even watched as who I assumed was the caretaker of these children flee the scene as if they started the fire on purpose. I did the one thing most fifteen year old’s would probably never have the courage to do so, I ran into that fire to save those kids. I guessed that there were about sixty of them. Then I heard a beam fall and I jumped forward now seeing that the entrance was blocked and I had no way out except through the small windows. I went to the child the farthest away, he was holding a little bundle upon his arms. A new born child. I began to cry as I was told the name of the child,

“Her name is Abigail.”

“Come, follow me and I will get you and all the other’s out of the fire raged building! Are there any other exits that can be used?” I asked urgently.

“Yes there is a basement that leads outside,” answered the boy.

“Alright come with me and keep Abigail and your heads down.” I stated demandingly and the boy followed my orders. I then heard more screaming in another room and saw four more children trapped behind a snakelike line of flames. I jumped through the flames, suffering major burns, but I got the children moved to safety.

“Come follow me,” I stated, they only nodded and lowered their heads knowing what was happening.

On the way down the stairs of the building, we collected the other children, a total of sixty, and we reached the basement and I instructed the children to climb up the ladder leading to the street. Then I heard the whimpering of a child and baby dog. I went running to them, threw both over my shoulders and began to run, run, and run. The building was falling behind me, and I knew I wouldn’t make it out alive. So, I did what needed to be done, I sacrificed my life, smirked thinking of my friends, and threw both boy and pup through the opening to the world of light, and died in the explosion that followed me. Then, the dream transitioned to my funeral.

The Funeral of the Angel

“We are here to remember the Life, Death, and the Legacy of The Kind Soul who saved the lives of Sixty-One children and one puppy. We also give his family, four hundred thousand dollars, and ninety-nine cents. This is to honor him and the President Himself will be burying him. He is going to be given a Hero’s honor and will be buried at the Arlington National Cemetery. This is for the honor and deeds that he has given to this country by sacrificing himself to save sixty-one members of the future leaders of america, not even knowing he saved the President’s god-daughter Abigail. Now we salute and pray for you to have a wonderful life above. He once said, The world will come to an end, and I wish to be there to help others prepare, learn, and fighter for the right side. May we hope, the Lord, as it says in the Book of Revelation, a verse that Grayson often tried to understand thoroughly, For I am the Alpha and the Omega, The Beginning and the End. Let the family and friend’s now speak for their fallen loved one, and the Country’s youngest hero for the future leaders of america!”

Then, the dream shifted, to my friends and family speaking.

“Oh, I can’t bear with the loss of my son! He always did what he thought was best, even if he got in trouble for it. He is the second child of mine that I have had to bury, but I am glad knowing that he saved the lives of other children.”

“He was a friend I can’t truly bear the loss of. I remember when in school he would tell me, You play a part in the final battle, Now that he is gone, I believe I Finally understand what he meant, For I believe he is now watching over me, but I believe I will see him sooner than I realize, then anyone ever realises. I feel, deep down, and Angel is going to come and try to delay the battle, that Grayson talks so dearly. Let us watch and pray, that that Angel will be him! For we, as a nation, love him in some kind of form. To a friend, and to a follower of God, and to the son, who was filled in a life full of happiness, and a life filled with depression and stress. Now he can be at peace. He is a true friend of us all. And a great brother to me. Her Her!” Lucas stated sadly, but refusing to show any signs of tears, only I saw one fall down upon my face at the caskett. Then I saw a gasp of breath rise from the Caskett. I knew I had been brought back then. They don’t really know that my body was already remade to be able to use wings. Then, Lucas’s mother came up.

“He as like a second son to me. His amusement and how he would look after Lucas in school and both always challenged each other, just like brothers, I always wondered what life would be like when he left this world. But now, I wish that he hadn’t. I wish him luck, and I hope he makes the Army of God a more compassionate army willing to give their own, a second chance.”

Then lastly, it was Hagen.

“I plan to run for president one day! And I was really thinking on choosing him to be my Vice-President. Now I know sadly I can’t, but know that I would have made the right choice. May he forever rest in peace.”

Then one voice in the crowd spoke up, a man, full of tears, and not even dressed appropriately.

“I wish I would have taken better care of him as my son, and would have never left him alone. I hope that he will give me guidance to a better life as a true man, just as he.”

My father, who left me when I was five. Then he turned around, and walked away.

“Now we lower him into the earth. At Arlington National Cemetery.” The President states as he walks through the line of people. A thousand had attended, and another twenty would be at the burial of Arlington National Cemetery. Including the soon to be world famous football player, Lucas Hasty. Or so we thought he would be. Then, the dream changed into something of Death, the Final Battle.

“Oh, why didn’t we save the poor lad when he died?” The Lamb spoke.

“It is because, He was already alive again due to the tear of a friend so close as his, only one tear could be spilt. This is what I have deemed as a prophecy of sorts,

The End of the Day will come

When the tear a of Friend is shed

At the Burial of a Man of Fifteen

Who Saved the lives of Sixty

That will be The start of the end

In Greek We have This, as the Prophecy is meant to be spoken:

Τηε Ενδ οφ Δαυ’σ ςιλλ ψομε

Σηεν τηε τεαρ οφ α Φριενδ ισ ΣΗεδ

Ονε Σινγλε Τεαρ οφ Σαδδνεσ ςιλλ Σταρτ τηε ενδ

Ατ τηε Βθριαλ οφ α Μαν οφ Φιφτεεν

Σηο Σαωεδ τηε Λιωεσ οφ Σιχτυ

Σιλλ σταρτ τηε Βεγιννινγ οφ τηε Ενδ

** _*Translations will be added in the back of the book*_ **

That is what happened. His friend, Lucas, only laid one drop of sadness, a single tear, upon the face of his most loved friend, one that he denies ever loving as a brother, but knew he always would. He broke the spell keeping the world at peace, well as peaceful as man made it. He plays, yet, a part in this battle. Now Begin the Blowing of the Trumpet’s for the Future may be changed. Only at the hands of our Newest Angel, Grayson Arndt, and also at the hands of his friend, Lucas Hasty.”

“Then let it be so,” answered the Holy Spirit and the Lamb of God.

Οη, Αλλ, νιγητ διωε ςε βρινγ τηε ηερ τοδαυ, Σε ςιση θπον της σταρ δεωινε τηατ τηε ςορλδ ςιλλ βε σεντ το πεαψε, Νος ψομε ον ανγελσ οφ Γοδ ασ ςε σινγ, φορ τηε Λοσσ ανδ δεατη οφ α Ηεροιψ μαν, ασ ςε σινγ τηε σονγ, το τηε βεγγινινγ ανδ τηε ενδ!

_ **Οη, Ολ, νιγητ διωεν ςε βρινγ τηευ ηερε τοδαυ, Σε ςιση θπον τησ σταρ δεωινε τηατ τηε ςορλδ ςιλλ βε σεντ το πεαψε, Νος ψομε οη ανγελσ οφ Γοδ ασ ςε σινγ, φορ τηε Λοσσ ανδ δεαητ οφ α Ηεροιψ μαν, ασ ςε ινγ τηε σονγ, το τηε βεγγινιγνγ ανδ τηε ενδ! (I will give some candy corn to anyone who reads this and translates it in a comment for me!) {Not a correct translation}** _

** _Oh, all, the angels are shining on the ground, Soon the star has bound the world shields it down, Do not miss the Good God’s song, for the loss of a man, the world has seen, a man of power shall be brought forth on the days of end. Behold, the Angel of the Seventh Trumpet!_ **

Now, as we go back to the love of day, from the darkness of sleep. Let us read and listen closely to what is to come. In this world, all can be lost. But the Battle against evil, will always be waged.

“Grayson,” I whispered quietly, as I saw him upon the ground.

“Hey Lucas, can we pants him right now!? We can never seem to get him pants! Never!” Nolan stated mischievously.

“I think you should, and hopefully Angel’s wear something underneath those “Bathrobes.”

Then, with that, we pantsed him. And we regretted it. There was only a loincloth underneath the bathrobe. How sad and indagering.

“I have been scarred Lucas,” Nolan stated depressed to me.

“It isn’t like we haven’t seen him like that in swim class in highschool.” I stated honestly, it was a locker room of guys you will see many things, all know it is true.

“Who pantsed me!? You will now be ΠΘΝΙΣΗΕΔ!!” (Punished, but translates to Birthday. Lol) Grayson sat up in anger.

“Um it was Nolan.” I stated as I slowly stepped backward.

“No Lucas, it was his plan υοΘ 地的 天河 叛徒四能给。(You did the pantsing)” Grayson stated as he flew like a leopard that I didn’t see coming right into my gut sending me flying.

“I am sorry! It isn’t like we realized what you were wearing or what was underneath. Isn’t anything we haven’t seen before! Just scarred Nolan for life though,” I stated in a fake panic. “Dang, that really hurts, I think you broke a rib.”

“Well, maybe you should think next time before you act,” Grayson smugly stated, his voice now void of any anger.

Then, he came up to me, and messed up my perfect hair! Really, it took me a long time to perfecting it!

“Hmm, remember that time when I beat you in that bet for swimming the most laps!?” I asked as a random counterback.

It worked as Grayson stopped messing up my hair and gave me a pouty look.

“Yes, and you won because of my asthma! So it wasn’t really a fair bet!”

“Hmm, I would say I would have still won!” I stated smugly.

“Oh, your on now buddy,” Grayson stated challengingly.

“Well, WHERE IS THE POOL IN THIS PLACE!!??” I screamed loudly. Sirens went off, and people started screaming.

“Look Lucas, you scared everyone to fear! Looks like we will have to go find it ourselves now!” Grayson stated glumly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Re-Bet Contest of Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have a contest for who is truly the best swimmer. Well more like a rematch.

I think it has already been about an hour, and what I feel like we have been walking in circles because I swear we had passed that same portrait about twenty times. Then I looked up. And I facepalmed.

“I just realized that we have passed the pool twenty times already,” I announce out loud.

“What do you mean?” the other’s asked.

“Look up,” was all I said.

They all facepalmed.

“Yep, knew I should have looked up,” Grayson stated annoyed.

“Well, what are we waiting for then, let’s go in,” I stated excitedly.

Then, I walked up to the door labeled “Pool” and heard the sound of it unlocking. So I looked up and saw a man unlocking the door from the other side. 

“He must be the lifeguard,” I thought.

“Well, let us get the show on the road!” Grayson stated excitedly.

“No, special abilities that I may not know about to help you cheat!” I stated demandingly.

“Really!? Come on!” Grayson pouted.

“Um, is there anything that I can do for you lovely bunch?” asked the lifeguard.

“Well, we are having a rematch right now that I haven’t gotten in high school!” Grayson stated happily.

“Well, I will leave you to it, you seem old enough to know the rules of a pool,” stated the man as he walked off to where I assumed was the cafeteria, “Want me to get any of you a coffee?” the man asked as he turned around.

“I will take a nice black if you don’t mind,” answered the Prince.

"No the rest of us are fine,” Grayson answered.

“Alright, be back later.” the man answered, then left as he turned the corner.

“So shall we?” Grayson asked me suggestively.

“TO swim? Yeah, to lose, not in the next century.” I answered smugly.

“Well,” Grayson began but was interrupted by princess Helen.

“Well, don’t you boys need the appropriate swimwear? I mean, I highly doubt that you will swim in your boxers, that would probably be uncomfortable and not wise in such a public place as this! We need to get you your swimwear first!”

“I swear! I already knew that and had it covered!” Grayson complained.

I then heard Prince Dragol chuckle and I realized the attempt of a joke that Grayson has made. I had it covered, anyone else gets it? Then, I heard a pop like noise and saw nothing as my face was covered with something. It was fluffy. I pulled it off to see a towel and then some swimwear with a note saying,

“I thought you might be needing these!” - God

“Well, the Good Lord does have a sense of humor for sure as I handed Grayson the note. He chuckled as he read the note and then tucked it away in his bathrobe, I mean Angel Robe.

“Well, shall we?” Grayson asked as he shed his robe, and we both headed to the locker rooms to change.

“Why couldn’t you have waited to shed your robe until the locker room, there are kids in here! Look around!” I stated upset. Actually, to be honest, I was only upset because they were all girls, drooling, as they watched him walk away.

“Why, you can’t ke…” Grayson started but was interrupted.

“GIRLS HE IS TAKEN!” Screamed Princess Helen.

“What do you mean taken? Why would he want to date you, you ugly piece of trash!” Shouted a snobbish girl, who only looked about sixteen.

That got Grayson’s attention as he twirled around on the spot and screamed,

“GIRL YOU BEST WATCH YOUR MANNERS! SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF OLYMPUS AND MY FIANCE`!” Grayson screamed.

Then his wings came out.

“OH, EVEN BETTER HE HAS WINGS!” I heard what sounded like a ten-year-old girl scream, followed by a thump of many. Maybe about ten.

“My oh my,” purred another girl. Boy, what was with these girls.

“Beg my pardon, but Lord Grayson or Angel Grayson? Which do you prefer? But, do these little girls realize how old you are?” Asked Prince Dragol.

“I will take either as there is no asking for just being called Grayson. And they don’t know I am thirty or that I have saved the world, and trying to prevent the end of the world. Now let us have our match, then you Lucas, can choose a girl for your bride.” Grayson stated as he walked off smirkingly.

“HEY!” I shouted at his turned back.

“Wow, isn’t he sexy?” I heard a girl ask another while pointing at me.

“Nah, the other is,” The other girl answered.

“No, I like that one,” stated the same girl who commented to me.

“Well, guess you girls won’t date the ex-president's son, or High School football star? Well, I was going to play in the NFL, but that dream was ruined when I was framed for treason.” I stated.

“Oh, even sexier! I hope he marries me!” stated the same girl, she looked about twenty-eight but extremely shy.

“Well ladies, I will be off to get changed.”

And, with that, I left for the locker room. Not even paying attention to the groaning from within.

* * *

“AHH LUCAS GET OUT!” Screamed Grayson. What I saw, I will not share, I don’t want anyone to be scarred for life. Just think about it.

I turned and left then waited about five minutes before Grayson came out and said I could go in and change.

* * *

As I left and re-entered the Pool I saw all of the girls sitting on the stands and Prince Dragol sipping coffee. I was wearing nice royal red-colored trunks, while Grayson was wearing a royal blue, white, silver, red, and purple. I assume that was for the Heavens, then suddenly, we heard a booming voice,

“WIN THIS RACE FOR THEN WE CAN HAVE A SWIMMING TEAM IN THE HEAVENS!”

Half the crowd fainted. Prince Dragol spits out his coffee into the pool. Eww. And Grayson choked on his laughter. All I did was stand there acting dumb.

“I WILL GIVE YOU A FAIRY POOL IN HELL IF YOU JOIN ME GRANDSON!” Screamed the demonic voice of Satan.

“NO THANKS, GRAMPS! I DON’T DO EVIL!” I yelled back.

“Oh, Come on it will be fun!” He exclaimed.

“No,” Then I stomped out his voice.

“So, I will be the judge of this race. First to swim one hundred laps in thirty minutes wins the world's record and a free custom made a pool for their home!” stated a voice I knew all too well. Flame, or as we can call him secretly, Joshua Valdez, or as he likes to be called Shadowy Flame, or just Josh.

“HEY LIL’ BRO!” Grayson screamed excitedly as he ran towards Josh.

“Wait, I thought you were dead! Now I have to give back your Wii!” Josh whined.

“No keep it, you know how you don’t believe in God, etc. Well take a look upon my back, this should change your mind about that.” Grayson stated as he let his wings unfurl.

“Your and Angel! Wow! Now, Lucas, I hear you get to choose a bride as well if you win? Let us see the outcome is then.” Shadowy Flame stated smugly.

“Get Ready!”

“Get Set!”

“GO GO GO!”

* * *

You won’t believe who won the contest. No one did. It was a tie! So I still get to pick the girl I want to marry! Hurrah!

“Hey, Young lady, yes, the only one who wants me to marry them. Come forward and tell me your name.” I stated happily, knowing that someone loved me.

“Oh, Oh my name! No man has ever asked me for my name! My.. My name is Lucy! I also have a cat named Baxter!” Lucy answered shyly.

“I feel as if I recognize you from somewhere,” I stated thoughtfully. “Wait! Now I remember I saved that kitten Baxter and I used to pick on you! Whatever happened to us not being together in such a long time!”

“Lucas? Lucas is that really you! You really have matured and made the best decisions in your life! Did you ever become that professional football player like you said you always wanted to be? Or did you go for the basketball career in the Professional Basketball??” Lucy asked for a role.

“Well, I didn’t do any of it, because shortly after, I was framed for treason, well, they were corrupt agents, I acted in self-defense. I will be leaving along with Grayson…” I was interrupted again.

“GRAYSON IS ALIVE!?” Lucy screamed.

“Trying to keep it at a low profile here Lucy, and technically, I am dead, but I am an angel now. SO be on your best behavior. You always were a sweet little girl. Now are you still struggling, I mean your family and yourself?” Grayson asked.

“We are worse. We are now living on the streets.” Lucy said as she began to break down into tears and sniffles.

“Well, worry no longer, you are to be wedded, and yourself and your family will be joining myself and my fiance to the Kingdom of Olympus where you will live out the rest of your days as the royal guests,” Grayson stated calmly.

“Oh thank you, Thank you indeed, Grayson!” Lucy said jollily as she flung herself at Grayson arms opened for a big hug.

{I have taken Lucy in from my book, The Sad Story of a Girl and Her Bully Turned to a Life full of Love}

“Now, I believe since you have tied with me, an Angel, we should begin our quest to the inauguration of the next President,” Grayson stated sadly, probably because we tied.

“And, you both get a pool!” Josh stated jollily, “And a phone!”

“Oh, just so the rest of you know, you should all learn the Greek Language as well as you can in the next four years as that is what my parents speak. This is how you say hello in greek!” Princess Helen stated excitedly. “Ηελλο!”

“My Love,” Grayson stated, “Now is the time to celebrate! Not learn!”

“No, No, No, You must learn what the fair lady would like her wedding to be themed, who to invite, dresses, you're in charge of the Groom and the best man,” rolled off Princess Helen.

“Oh dear,” Grayson and I groaned. Everyone else chuckled.

“Shall we go and grab a bite to eat?” I asked, quite hungry after that swim.

“You know, I don’t want my future husband walking around in only swimming trunks! Put some dry clothes on!” Lucy demanded.

“Yes, My Queen,” I declared as I rushed off to get changed.

“You too Mr!” Princess Helen declared.

From the distance, I could hear Lucy ask Princess Helen, 

“Do you think we are long lost, sisters?”

“Well, we never know we could be!” Princess Helen answered.

“Oh boy, we may now die a terrible death,” I whispered to Grayson as he chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“WE HEARD THAT!” Lucy and Princess Helen yelled in Sync.

“Though, girls, it is probably true..” started Prince Dragol.

“WHAT!?” Screamed the girls angrily.

“Well, I believe that that is my cue to take my leave,” Prince Dragol stated politely and walked out the door with to screaming Frauen behind him.

“Well, that was entertaining, wasn’t it Grayson?” I asked as we walked to the Lockerroom to change as of the orders of our fiance’s.


	8. Chapter 8:The “Bite” To Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE Pay a special grandmother a visit! Happy ThanksGiving!!

As we exited back into the Hallway, we noticed that everyone was gone. Like they had disappeared into thin air. I looked at Grayson, he looked at me, then we heard a scream, the scream of Princess Helen,

“COME AND FIND US BOYS!”

“Well, they want to play that game huh…” I started.

“I believe that they do my friend,” Grayson answered.

“Whoever said we were friends?” I asked mischievously.

“Wait we aren’t?” Grayson asked with a pouty face.

“No, we are, just pulling your leg!” I exclaimed.

“Uhh, sometimes I just hate your sense of humor,” Grayson stated sadly.

“Shh, I think I hear one of them,” I started hopefully.

“Oh, now children this kind of cow is known for being the color red.” stated a voice and a loud groaning from children. Then they turned the corner, their little eyes jumping up in a spark of mystery. Then, we were trampled by children.

“HELP!” Screamed the teacher, “I CAN’T CONTROL THESE KIDS!”

Then I watched Grayson, well as much as I could see of him, spread his wings, oh, there goes another shirt, Helen is going to kill him. 

“Ahh! He has wings!” Someone yelled, I realized it was the teacher and he then ran away, still screaming about different cows.

The children eventually calmed down and then, creepily, talked in sync,

“Thank you for saving us from the boring cow teacher!” I then felt a shiver travel down my spine.

“Now, children, would you like to help us find a Princess or my Fiance?” Grayson asked mischievously.

“NO FAIR!” we heard the girls scream, “DON’T LISTEN TO THE BOY’S WE WILL BUY FOUR POUNDS OF ICE CREAM EACH!” Screamed the girls.

“ICE CREAM!” The kids shouted and they ran off to hide with the Frauen.

“Great, now we have to find a bunch of rowdy kids,” I stated in despair.

“You know, if we would have looked, we would have noticed the girls walk behind the corner behind us,” Grayson stated amused.

“What!? Really!?” I cried out in despair. “Really,” Grayson answered.

“Now, about that meal?” Lucy asked coming around the corner with Baxter.

  
  


* * *

“But I want to go to that restaurant!” Cried the children we decided to bring along, or the girls decided to bring along.

“How about we go to a Chinese Restaurant?” One asked.

“Ok, no one can make up their minds, we are booking a flight to Indiana, we are going to go to my grandmother’s delicious Thanksgiving dinner!” Grayson stated in anger and annoyance.

**Four Hours Later… **

“Hey, grandma!” Grayson spoke sweetly on the phone. I heard yelling coming from the other end.

“YOU BEST BE HERE FOR THANKSGIVING MR!”

“That is why I called, you know, we need a big Ham and turkey, I am bringing twenty kids from D.C. who are from Indiana, their teacher ran off screaming about cows. So we need a lot more room and food.” Grayson started.

“You’ll love her cooking! It is absolutely worth dying for,” I answered remembering my first and last experience of her cooking, however, my mother’s was better. 

“Oh, we are pulling up now,” Grayson stated.

Oh, we actually hooked Grayson up to a bus and he flew us to Indiana. How funny is that?

Then, my phone rang, I saw it was Lucy, I knew I was forgetting something or someone.

“GRAYSON!” I yelled.

_ **(POV Change)** _

I can’t believe that boy’s left me here in D.C.! I mean how fair is that! I wanted to try a famous thanksgiving dinner! Well, I better call Lucas, if he still wants a wife, he will come and get me. Hmph. Boy’s just need to learn to observe! Really!


	9. Chapters 1-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALl chapters then stops at end of Chapter 8

## The Country's Savior: A Sacrifice To be Made

###  [GraysonTheGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonTheGamer/pseuds/GraysonTheGamer)

### Summary:

> This is a book that I came up with during my Biology Class! Weird right? Now anyway this book is about a future that I have in a way thought/dreamed about you could say, but this is where my friend Lucas, helps me continue believe in my self to do something heroic which, in turn, awards me with the key to the Country.

### Notes:

> WHo do we love? We Love our friends, We Love our family,WE Love out Boyfriends/Girlfreinds, We Love our Crushes, We Love our Teachers, We Love our Pet's, We Love God, Christ, and the Holy Spirit.
> 
> But Who Loves Us?
> 
> The Answer will be at the end of the Chapter.

(See the end of the work for [more notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404#work_endnotes).)

### Chapter Management

  * [edit chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/49550504/edit)

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/49550504): The Police and the Master Key

### Summary:

> This ist the begginign of the Book, The beginning of an UnEarthly, but Earthly Adventure! Starring Hank, Lucas, Isabella, Ross, Nolan, I odn't know who else to add now! This ist the reunion of Friends and a time that evil is reveiled.

### Chapter Text

Chapter 1: The Police and Master Key: Part 1

The Love of God is strong in us all, whether we are believers or not.

"But Boss, you sure the police aren't going to arrest you for those murdered you committed when you go to your first high school reunion?" asked one of my many loyal subjects, Nolan.

"Nolan how many times must I say, it is our High school reunion, we both went and graduated together in high school. I wonder if Grayson ever did anything with his life?" I stated and asked in thought and wonder.

"Most likely still writing books Lucas," Nolan answered, "However, I heard he made the news!"

"Wonder what we would do if we didn't have a T.V.? No wait, we Don't the new recruit blew it up!" I stated in anger.

"Well, Lucas, Boss, shall we leave armed..." Nolan stopped as I looked at him.

"You surely aren't that blind Nolan!? Yes, we are going armed!" I stated angrily.

"I wonder what will unfold when we go to the party well reunion... Tonight..." stated Nolan and me together. That was when we heard a scream of pain and another explosion. Dumb new Recruits.

* * *

"Hey, How is everyone doing since they graduated high school?" I heard a familiar voice ask with something gold hanging from his neck.

"Well..." I started but stopped as I heard sirens in the distance.

Everyone else ignored it.

"Well, I for one decided to take charge and run for Mayor!" Said Hank.

"I decided a life a crime," stated the same voice I knew as Grayson... "Kidding actually, well it was an option, I am on, well-running from the Press. You see I just won an award and also the Nobel Peace Prize."

"Well, I'll be," I gasped not actually expecting him to have done something.

"Also, I am on a special Secret Service team and I was giving the Key to the Country for Saving the Life of the President of the United States, who may I add, is here with us all," Grayson stated jollily.

Then, I looked up to notice someone I had least expected to become the President of the United States, my Mother.

"Mom?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, Lucas you did make it! You look so different and scarred... What happened to my once cute little boy!? He has grown so tall and mature! I want my little boy back!" Whined my mother.

"Hmm, Why are those sirens closer?" someone asked from the distance.

"Anyway, Lucas I would like to share this award with you, the Nobel Peace Prize and the Key to the Country!" Grayson stated in admiration.

"Why would you do that, why give it to me I am not worth it," I growled out.

"Because if you hadn't taught me how to swim better and be more inspired to continue living and help support me when my grandfather left this world, I wouldn't even be here today." Grayson Answered. (that is actually half-truth)

"Why.." I didn't finish as the Police barged in, along with the secret service agents.

"Madam President, We are here to escort you to safety! there i... There He is Arrest him!" said a secret service agent in glee.

"Crap!" I shouted as I pulled out my gun and Nolan followed as we shot the glass of the restaurant and ran to our cars.

"Get in!" I yelled at Nolan, he was shot, and turned into a frog?

"Rib-bit?" Frog Nolan asked.

"What do you mean to protect me!? That is my son! SON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" My mother yelled struggling against Man's grip.

"I had to kill for government officials in self-defense and now am the world's most wanted," I stated to her as I drove by in a speed of light with Frog Nolan sitting on my lap Rib-biting.

I watched in the Rearview mirror my mother crying as I sped off into the sunset.

"I am a sorry mother," I whispered.

Chapter 1: The Police and the Master Key: Part 2

"Oh Nolan, what am I to do?" I asked as I nursed my shot arm.

"Rib-bit?" Nolan asked.

"Dang, I hope you kept your clothes when you got turned into a frog," I stated glumly.

Then Nolan transformed back to his normal self. Only wearing his boxers.

"Well, that is better than being stark naked," I replied bitterly.

"You mean bitterly? And, yes I will leave to get some clothes on... Can I borrow some of yours? I don't have any here." Lucas stated.

"Yeh and I are going to go take a shower to help clean out this wound," I stated as I got up and headed to the shower.

"Hmm... What to wear, what to wear?" I thought to myself questioningly.

I decided to go with my sleepwear, which is the following, silk touched fabric American Eagle Boxers, Silky fluffy pants, and my Blue towel with the Golden Eagle crest.

"Hmm, what temperature should I choose?" I wondered, "Blue... I mean Hot, Warm, Cold, frigid, or Freezing?"

I chose Freezing as I was to hot for anyone who set eyes upon my beautiful body! What I am not kidding it is true! IT IS! IT IS GENETIC!? Umm, ok I will stop now...

However, when I turned on the shower, nothing but void came out. I was like what? Why is there VOID coming from my shower? Then I checked the water softener. It was gone.... and there was a mess of water. The only guy who I knew would fix it free of charge was... Grayson... Crap... He has to come to my hidden vacation spot... Then I heard a knock on the door so I threw on my night pants not bothering with my boxers and went to the door.

"Hello, anyone there, I am a mechanic!" shouted a voice muffled from the door. It was locked and then I watched in amazement as the door began to slowly unlock itself. What. The. Hell. Is. Happening. Then I saw the doorknob turn so I grabbed my gun from the cabinet next to the door, and got ready to fire at the invader.

"Hey, I was just wondering if a Lucas... AHH GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE I WILL DO ANYTHING!!" screamed the man I now realized was Grayson.

"What the Hell? Grayson how did you find my hidden vacation home!?" I asked in annoyance.

"Umm, I picked up the address before the police got it and I mean to keep it away I will do anything!!" Grayson began to get on his knees and grovel.

"You're in time I was just thinking about you. I need my water softener fixed, come look at my shower it will explain the reason as to why I don’t think I have any water coming out of the showerhead. No, I don’t mean showering together, if that is what you OR THE READERS are thinking," I stated somewhat embarrassed at what I said. Come to my shower, smart move wise guy. Now you sound like a Perv or some Molester.

"Alright I will come to take a look at your "Shower"," Grayson answered with a mischievous smirk. then he winked at me, I hid my face not sure if I blushed in embarrassment or what.

"Now let us get into that shower to see what is the wrong shath we?" Grayson asked.

"That sounded so dirty the way you said it, dude. I can see that you still speak before you think. Some things never change." I stated smugly. Grayson blushed in embarrassment.

"You know what I meant Lucas." Gayson, Lel I mean Grayson stated. (Don't know why I put in the nickname some mean friends of mine gave INCLUDING LUCAS!!)

"I am not gay Lucas, You know that," Grayson stated.

"You sure because of a not in highschool kind of states otherwise," I answered my voice void of seriousness.

"You know I knew you would take it the wrong way!! I am straight as a ruler made of rock," Grayson stated.

☺ "SO a rocky ruler?" I asked. "Got it."

"Why did I ever think I had liked you?" Grayson groaned.

"Because you didn't we were brothers and still are, in all but blood, and you always had a girl around you, well I too, at one point, was being flaunted by the hottest girls in the school," I stated smugly.

"And I see you're still single..." Grayson answered smugly.

"Yeh, you seem to be single too," I answered sharply.

"No, Actually I am engaged to a Prince and Princess," Grayson stated. My Jaw dropped.

"Why are you married to a Prince and a Princess?" I asked in confusion.

"Because the Princess couldn't live without either and couldn't choose between us so she chose both and the royal family was fine with that. This is going to be my last 4 years here in the United States Lucas. I would like for you to come with me," Grayson answered.

"Really, and get you in jail too? I don't think so." I stated solemnly.

"Now what happened to the Lucas that I was told by he was going to become an Olympic Gold Medalists, Pro-Football Player, Pro- Basketball player, Worlds fastest swimmer? What happened to that Lucas?" Grayson asked.

"He died when I graduated High School, Because you weren't around to be able to bowl against, to talk to, I didn't realize how much I would miss hearing you moan and complain about how your life wasn't fair and how the world was going to end soon..." With that, there was a huge explosion out in the distance.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Grayson and I screamed together.

"I also miss that," I smirked. as we ran to the source of the noise police everywhere.

"HEY THERE IS THAT GOVERNMENT AGENT KILLER ARREST OR KILL HIM!!" shouted a cop nearby looking at me. Then I noticed the flames of a plane. The President's plane.

"MOM!" I screamed as I ran toward's the wreckage.

"LUCAS WAIT!" Grayson called after me running after me. Then suddenly everything went black, I couldn't see, I could only feel red hot flames. Then someone dragging me and another being away from the flames. Then the world went as black as the Void.

### Chapter Management

  * [edit chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/49788872/edit)

###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/49788872): Chapter 2: The Explosion & The ER & The Death of a Loved One & World's Reward

### Summary:

> Grayson Saves me from the Explosion, Is my mother alive? What is happening? Why am I in the ER? Where is my mother? Who Died? Is everyone alright? Read to find out...

### Chapter Text

Chapter 2: The Explosion & The ER: Part 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

> Where am I? Why can't I wake up? Open Eyes! OPEN! I forced my eyes open only to quickly shut them as I couldn't stand the light pulsing through the door. Was I in heaven.
> 
> "No, your not dead and in Heaven Lucas," came a familiar voice and I heard curtains being drawn.
> 
> "Grayson? Is that you?" I asked.
> 
> "Yes, you were knocked out cold, when you and I were hit by the explosion. Someone was trying to assassinate your mother, and they may have succeeded." Grayson stated sadly.
> 
> "You mean?" I asked not daring letting myself speak.
> 
> "She is in surgery now." Grayson answered.
> 
> "How will I pay for this bill? How will I get out of jail?" I asked Grayson in worry and pain.
> 
> "You aren't going to jail. You pulled out your mother but I then pulled you both the rest of the way, all I got was a concussion. As future King of Olympus, You have been cleared of all charges." Grayson stated jollily.
> 
> "Oh and your coming to live with me, I had a talk with my Fiance' and she decided she wanted you to coach our future mini-mes in football, track, swim, and basketball." Grayson stated.
> 
> "Your kidding right?" I asked not believing what he had just told me.
> 
> "No, I am dead serious." He answered. Then I turned to the door as I heard it open and the graceful footsteps of a worried girl came followed by those of a more manly sound.
> 
> "Ahh, My darling!" Grayson stated happily. "Oh, and my dear hus! What are you here for? Don't you still have to get your dress and suits?"
> 
> "Oh, you dunderhead! I came to see if you were alright! You had me thinking that you were dead! Oh, is the the United States most Wanted man?" she asked.
> 
> "I indeed am," I said as I bowed and kissed the back of her hand lightly.
> 
> "You seem to respectful and kind to be a wanted man," stated the Princess.
> 
> "May I ask for your name M'Lady?" I asked politely.
> 
> "You may," she answered, "My name is Princess Helen of Olympus."
> 
> "And you kind sir?" asked the Prince.
> 
> "I am Lucas Hasty, the President's Son." I answered.
> 
> "Wow, Prince Grayson you make the best of friends," Stated the Prince slyly.
> 
> "And may, if I may, ask of your name, your majesty?" I asked the Prince.
> 
> "Ahh, yes, my name is Prince Dragol of Atlantis." the Prince stated Pridefully.
> 
> "I see pride runs in both families." I stated smuggly.
> 
> "What do you mean, Sir Lucas?" asked Prince Dragol.
> 
> "I mean in my family, Grayson's family, and your family." I answered.
> 
> "You make a great point." Stated the Prince, "Care for a drink of my Families finest wine?"
> 
> "Well I don't think that be wise, I just awoke from my comma." I answered.
> 
> "Prince Grayson, You didn't tell me how wise your friend's are!" The Prince stated in glee.
> 
> "I didn't think much of it. Now Lucas, shath we continue our conversation that was rudely interrupted by the police about what you have been doing since high school?" Grayson asked.
> 
> "I will answer you, I have been hiding in a den of the World's most wanted terrorists," I answered truthfully.
> 
> "Then you may still have to serve some time then Lucas." Stated Grayson sadly.
> 
> "Well, I never did any work for them, they kind of leave me alone, who my mother is and all." I answered. "Oh they also tried to use me to take control of the United States government, but well, they died trying, so they didn't get much out of me!" I laughed.
> 
> "Wow really what happened to them?" asked the Prince and Princess.
> 
> "I shot them in the hands, feet, and legs. This in turn making them in mobile and they bled out." I answered. 
> 
> "So you mean you have been protecting the world since you went into hiding?" asked the Prince in amazement.
> 
> "Yes pretty much so," I answered casually like it was no big deal. That was when some doctors walked in, followed by the police.
> 
> "Sir I am afraid you are under arrest for the Murder of the President of the United States. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of Law, you have the right to an attorney, if you don't have one one will be provided for you. Any questions?" stated the officer in the lead.
> 
> "My mother is dead? My mother... Is dead?" I asked not believe it.
> 
> "Who is your mother young man?" the officer asked.
> 
> "My mother was the President of the United States!" I yelled in anger.
> 
> "Oh, well we are sorry for your loss, now hands behind your back please." Stated the officer.
> 
> "Excuse me Ma'am and Sirs, what are you doing here? This is a locked down room no visitors allowed. I will have to take you three into custody." Stated another officer.
> 
> "That will not be an issue, but watch who you speak to officer, we have every right to be here as future Kings' and Queen of Atlantis and Olympus!" Grayson, Princess Helen, and Prince Dragol stated together in Unison.
> 
> "No royalty does not..." Grayson interrupted the officer angrily.
> 
> "YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE MAN WHO SAVED THE PRESIDENTS LIFE TWICE! YOU THINK HER SON HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! HER SON RAN INTO THE PLANE AS IT WAS READY TO EXPLODE TO GET HIS MOTHER AND I FOLLOWED HIM, WE BOTH KNEW THERE WAS A CHANCE WE WOULD DIE, AND WE TOOK IT!"
> 
> "Sorry sir," one officer said.
> 
> “Sorry? Sorry? I should have your badge! But seeing as I now have a headache, I will let it pass.” Grayson stated.
> 
> “Now can I go back to sleep, I need to think and process, oh and sleep,” I stated tiredly, then, I returned to the realm of the Void, you know darkness. No, Figure it out.
> 
> Chapter 2: The Loss of a Loved One & World’s Reward: Part 2
> 
> “I am taking him to the Royal family of Olympus with his friend. You don’t and won’t get a say in the matter and that is the end of that Officer!” I heard Grayson yelling viciously.
> 
> “What happened to letting the old man sleep!?” I asked in annoyance.
> 
> “Sorry I thought I had been whispering. Wasn’t Nolan with you and… WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SHOT! DOCTOR GET IN HERE NOW!” Yelled Grayson in annoyance.
> 
> “Lucas I came as soon as I heard! Are you and your mother alri…. AM I dreaming? Why do I see a beautiful woman and a charming man with Grayson?” Nolan asked as he barged in.
> 
> “No, your not dreaming Nolan,” I answered. “And my mother is dead. She didn’t make it. Thank you for trying Grayson.”
> 
> “Your welcome Lucas, now you and Nolan are going to be the guest of the Royals! Oh, I still need a best man and grooms for the wedding! Lucas would you like to be my best man and Nolan one of my 5 grooms?” Grayson asked his voice infused with excitement.
> 
> “I would be honored, Prince Grayson!” I answered him, then I snickered at how he flushed.
> 
> “Your my friends, NO Titles are to be given to me! This would have never happened without any of you.” Grayson answered angrily and demandingly.
> 
> “Hey Grayson,” began Nolan, “What would be the living arrangements for Lucas and I?”
> 
> “Well I could let you both share a room with like bunk beds, or I could add in two King Sized beds in one room, they are rather large, or You can have your own separate rooms with females keeping you company/entertained, or you could play video games with them. Some have even married into there … what was the word for it again?” Grayson Answered.
> 
> “I don’t care either way, Grayson,” I answered honestly.
> 
> “I would share a room option, if they are a s big as you say they are.” Nolan answered.
> 
> “Are you doubting the Prince?” asked an officer in shock.
> 
> “OFFICER YOU ARE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR BADGE IF YOU DON’T LEAVE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” Grayson screamed in rage. Sadly he didn’t realize yet he had came out of the bathroom missing something, his shirt.
> 
> “Prince Grayson, my love, where is your shirt?” asked Princess Helen.
> 
> Grayson blushed then screamed again,
> 
> “GET A FUCKING DOCTOR IN HERE!” 
> 
> No one came to the yell.
> 
> “I think they are all scared of you,” I stated smugly as he just grew a shade of dark red.
> 
> “I guess I will do it myself.” He stated. Then he walked over to me, and placed a hand upon thy wound, It felt a joy of sparks, literally, then the wound closed and out came flying the bullet right into Grayson’s hand.
> 
> “There now Lucas place your hand upon the scar.” Grayson instructed me. I did as I was told and, believe me, I was surprised when the scar then too disappeared.
> 
> “Love, why didn’t you tell me you could do that?” Asked Princess Helen.
> 
> “I just had a vision, and that is what it told me to do.” Grayson answered nonchalantly.
> 
> “No, No, No. Not the visions again! I REMEMBER WHEN YOU CLAIMED TO HAVE A VISION THAT I TIED YOU UP AND WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!” I screamed in embarrassing rage.
> 
> “Actually, that happened,” Grayson stated.
> 
> “Oh yeah, it did and you kicked me off into a mouse trap, my toes have never been the same since.” I stated thoughtfully.
> 
> “I am here what is needed?” screamed an old looking doctor who looked as of a ripe age of 200 years.
> 
> “May I have your name?” Grayson asked.
> 
> “My name is Doctor Garrett.” Stated Doctor Garrett.
> 
> “YOu us eur abilities on president!! SHE IWLL WAKEZ!” Screamed doctor Garrett.
> 
> I then proceeded to set down in my wheelchair, roll over, to the doctor, then poked him in the gut and he then fell over dead.
> 
> “What, I had a “Vision” that I was supposed to do that, didn’t know he’d die.” I stated knowingly.
> 
> Everyone then started laughing, then someone said that you don’t have no visions, you have your eyes of lust and prosperity! I then joined the laughter at the failed joke. Then it all went as quiet as void.
> 
> “Lucas, that psycho doc might have been right let us go and see if it works.” Grayson stated in curiosity.
> 
> “Oh come my romeo of Come!” I shouted at Nolan laughing all the way to the door.
> 
> * * *
> 
> We tried and we tried to heal my mother and bring her back from the dead, but all we managed was to get her back for one more hour. Then she was declared dead at Midnight, just a day before the next election took place. I couldn’t help but cry for the first time in twenty-four years and both Nolan and Grayson comforted me to the best of their ability. I fell asleep crying in both of their arms.
> 
> {Point of view Change Finally}
> 
> As we carried Lucas back to his room my Fiance’ looked at me questioningly and I mouthed “Later” to her and she nodded in understanding. The officers had finally cleared the room and there was still a dead doctor on the ground of his room sadly. Oh well, I can’t bother to pick up the dead guy, so with a snap of my fingers, my Wings opened up, and the body disappeared with a second snap. Then everyone gasped at my new appearance and I had to then explain what and how I looked like I did.
> 
> “You may be asking questions? Who and what are going to be first.” I began calmly. “I am actually dead. Well not completely, I am an Angle of the Seven Seals, I am the Seventh Angel. Lucas I told you one a long time ago, in Highschool that the world would end one day. I was right, you believed, but you didn’t believe it would happen in our time. That was where all went wrong the end will come in the time of forty years. I am here to prepare, and of course marry. There is a way however, to delay that time of ends only a special few born of the gift from the Holy Spirit will only prevent the end, if they unite as one and become a family.” I stated.
> 
> “So,” Nolan began, “You weren't making up stories in highschool?”
> 
> “No, my brother, I was not.” I answered.
> 
> “Then Angel Prince Grayson, how did you die?” Everyone asked together.
> 
> “The moment I got a broken heart of what I had learned had happened to Lucas and you Nolan, I died because I was murdered, by the same government agent’s that just so happened to attempt to kill you. They were spies for the Devil. Now let us be to the award ceremony, where you will meet the Creator and be healed.” I stated solemnly.
> 
> “Oh, God, Almighty, take us to your gates so all here may be judged and given their title for the battle of the end of days!” I yelled to the sky. Then the room was void of man, and the Gates of Heaven were opened for Judgement, The First Horn Blew. The end of Days was approaching, and Lucas, still asleep, won’t even know. What will he do when he learns of his role in the end of Days, Fighting alongside Christ against Satan with me to Lower Satan himself, the Seven headed Dragon, back to Tartarus where he belongs.

### Chapter Management

  * [edit chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/49823357/edit)

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/49823357): Chapter 3: The Judgement From God & The Holy Spirit's Prophecy

### Summary:

> The Lord and the Holy Spirit Judge and Gift us!

### Chapter Text

Chapter 3: The Judgement From God & The Holy Spirit's Prophecy: Part 1

(POV Change)

As I was waking up from my slumber I realized that we were no longer inside of the Hospital Great, where are we now? And why was I wearing only a white bathrobe?

“What on Earth is going on here!? Why am I only wearing a white bathrobe!? Where are my pants!!” I screamed in fright.

“Calm my young one, You are here to be judged, in Heaven, we don’t wear but what man invented a White “Bathrobe” was the robe of an Angel.” Stated a being of power.“Plus they are fluffy and comfortable.”

“What am I dead, are you God?” I asked hoping I wasn’t dead.

The being answered with, “No and Yes.”

“So God, why am I here? Wait am I going to hell!! I swear it was…”

“CALM DOWN LUCAS HASTY! YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW AND YOU ARE GAINING A GIFT OF POWER BUT ALL YOU ARE DOING IS HOPING YOU AREN'T DEAD!!” Screamed Grayson, who looked like an Angel?

QUICK INTERRUPTION BROUGHT TO YOU BY No Bullying
    
    
    Dear bullies,  
    
    You know that boy you pushed over earlier?  
    
    Committed suicide last night.  
    
    That girl you called fat?  
    
    She's starving herself.  
    
    And that boy you teased for crying?  
    
    His mother died.  
    
    You know that man you made fun of for his scars?  
    
    He fought for our country.  
    
    That man you stole the little leather pouch off of?  
    
    He's homeless.  
    
    That girl you called a slut in class?  
    
    She's a virgin.  
    
    That girl you called dumb?  
    
    She has dyslexia.  
    
    That child you said was retarded for being in a wheel chair?  
    
    He risked his life to save a 4 year old.  
    
    The boy you called lame?  
    
    He has to work everyday to support his family.  
    
    That girl you pushed down the other day?  
    
    She's already being abused at home.  
    
    And everybody else you've been mean to?  
    
    You've either hurt them really bad, or ruined their life.  
    
    Post this on your profile if you are against bullying. I bet %90 of you wont. If you are that %10 with time and a heart, then show it. Be the person who cares. It's so easy to do one little thing to make someone feel good about themselves!  
    
    My personal thoughts: Bullying causes more than tears, it causes death.

** _ From the Authors of Wattpad. Bullying is not acceptable, these are only some of the consequences, make the better choice, and Help THEM._ **

Back to the story

“Grayson, Why are you an Angel?” I asked in plain confusion.

“That is because I am,” Grayson answered.

“Oh Grayson, you must remember your titles! How many times have I told you? One-Hundred I believe.” another being stated.

“But God! You know I hate formalities!” Grayson whined. Wait, God, GOD! I am dead… aren’t I.

"Am I dead?” I asked again. “No,” is what I got for an answer.

“You are here to be judged, Princess Helen of Olympus, step forward and be judged!” God said in a booming voice.

She, as asked, then stepped forward and was judged.

“The Holy Spirit and the Book of Life has deemed you worthy, come forth for your gift of (Future, Prophecy, or Hope?) {VOTE}

* * *

Then, it was my turn to step forward.

“Lucas Hasty, You have been judged, you will be rewarded, but for your crimes against man and killing breaking 1 of my 10 commandments, you must discover and unlock your gift yourself, unlike the others.” God and the Holy Spirit stated together. “You will be the Second man to fight by my son at the Battle of Times, The End of Days, against Satan, and You are given the gift, a gift never given to man, WIngs, and Fire. Use it wisely.” They finished. 

Then we were taken away at the speed of light down to a place to hot for my eyes that they began to pop out of my head. Not literally, personally, they just felt ablaze. Then I saw a dragon with six heads and six horns. Satan, I thought to myself;f.

“My, My, you have grown my lost son.” Stated Satan.

“I AM NOT YOUR SON!” I yelled in anger and disbelief.

“Why yes, you are. My son was your father! So you are my son, though we must get rid of those horrid ANgel’s and decimate you have your holy light soul. Oh and sorry for killing your dear mother!” Satan bellowed.

“If you are here to unlock some power…” I was interrupted as horns grew forcibly from my skull. I screamed in pain, then it stopped, and I had a tail, then they both disappeared as I saw something so bright shine against the Devil. And he became a mist and I was transported back to the hospital where everyone else was waiting.

Chapter 3: The Prophecy of the Holy Spirit: Part 2

“Lucas! Where did you go!? You weren’t with us!” Everyone screamed in shock and confusion.

“Satan interference claiming that he had to get the pure soul out of his grandson, me,” I answered.

“HE WHAT!?” Grayson screamed in rage.

“He kicked his ass, then I threw him in a whole,” I stated wholeheartedly.

“Wait, really?” Asked Princess Helen.

“Yes, really,” I answered courageously.

“Now, what were everyone’s gifts?” Grayson asked.

“Well, I got the gift of Prophecy,” answered Princess Helen.

“My gift was a gift of invisibility and wisdom and become your guardian angel,” Grayson stated.

“Mine, I have to unlock myself, Wings, and Fire,” I answered.

“Why do you have to unlock it yourself?” asked Prince Dragol.

“Because, even though it was in self-defense I still broke a commandment, so therefore I have to unlock it myself even with my pure soul, as God described it,” I answered.

“Well, I got the gift of leadership,” stated Prince Dragol proudly.

Then, there was utter silence as I heard a voice, or a spirit speak these words,

**"Five of the elements four combine**

**With the great desires of all our time**

**With one who changes and one now free**

**To worlds which they have yet to see**

**The land which now holds Devils Sin**

**Is where the quest should soon begin**

**To learn new ways and make new friends**

**Or cause a war to make worlds end"**

AND THEY ALL WENT WHAAAAA!?!?!?

### Chapter Management

  * [edit chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/49917611/edit)

###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/49917611): Chapter 4: The Election & Assassin

### Summary:

> The Will and Death of President Hasty

### Chapter Text

Chapter 4: The Election & Assassin: Part 1

** _ “We are gathered here today to honor the Best President that this country has ever seen, only second to George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. President Jackie Hasty, who was killed by what investigators believed to be a man by the name of Lucas, he is wanted for questioning, but as the officers began to make an arrest three royals barged into his room claiming custody over him. Just minutes after they had arrived, Lucas had announced in confusion and anger, “MY MOTHER IS DEAD?!?” We also believe there were other words that he was thinking but decided not to say, so the world's most wanted is our fallen President’s son? Who would ever know! Then later an officer who bravely declined the orders of three royals to vacate the room, he stated this, “Mr. Hasty had said that he killed those four governmental secret agents in self-defense as they were attacking him and he would have died without wounding the. He stated he never meant to harm or kill anyone and that he is sorry for the pain he caused their families.” Well, that is all for now folks! We will keep you updated and will notify you of our new President shortly._ **

The T.V. and then we began to plan on how we would interfere with the election to get My mother’s stuff out of the White House, then the T.V. suddenly came back to life in a blink of an eye, and there it said Emergency Report:

  
_ ** Today, we found out the Lady President has passed as of the morning of this year's election, our condolences to her family, but the reading of her WILL will be held in the White House at noon today, a whole meal course would be given to the guest who arrives, and one last thing that I personally was asked of my our Madam President before she left for Indiana was, “Make sure my son gets to that meeting.” We now know that her son is Lucas Hasty, The World’s most wanted, but in fact, he was saving his and other’s lives that night he killed for secret government agents. They were rogue. Now, if Mr. Hasty is getting this, there will be a helicopter sent to your location which will… Wait, we just got in that her son had run into the plane to save his mother! He was soon followed by a man we all know well, Mr. Arndt! Who has the key to the country! He came out lugging them both on his back, I knew the President made a great choice when giving him that key! We will tell you more about his accomplishments later, but he seems to be friends with the World’s most wanted, or should I say now, The World’s most thankful, and I am seeing this footage, they were both blown away from the plane by an explosion, Mr. Arndt? Seemingly unharmed just a little dazed it seems. Well, that is a coincidence, Wella helicopter is on it’s way to you Mr. Hasty, good luck and may God Bless you and your family!** _

_ _

“Lucas, we need to get you to the White House, NOW!” Grayson screamed in my ear.

“No, I don’t think I can hear any more,” I sarcastically stated.

“Really, you are going to play that game? I will carry all four of you to the Helicopter I see in the distance! WE ONLY HAVE an HOUR TO GET THERE!” Grayson yelled at everybody. Then, I had a huge pain erupt from my back, and there stood devil red wings, with white swirls in the mix.

“Lucas, the Devil wasn’t lying to you when he had said that you were his son, well grandson. Look upon your back, and you shath see what I hath mean,” stated Grayson in old English.

So, I did as Grayson told me to do, and to my shock, I saw the tornado-like white swirling around my wings, I fainted. And a certain Friend and Princess caught me. 

“Thanks, Nolan and Princess Helen,” I thought.

_ _

(POV Change)

_ _

“He had to do that again?” I asked.

“Yes, Grayson I think he did,” Princess Helen answered me as she used her best strength to move Lucas onto the nearby sofa.

_ _

(POV Change)

_ _

* * *

_ _

When I woke, I was in the world’s flashiest boxers. Well, and flashiest shirt. I then, decided, against my better and my mature judgment, I yelled out,

“Honey? Where are my pants!?” I then busted out laughing, even if it was true.

“Oh, they are here!” I heard a male voice yell back sarcastically. Then, everything was dark. Something hit me in the eye. Then, it slid down and I could see again!!

“Not funny, not funny at all Grayson…” I stated in mild amusement more embarrassed. “I mean! Who are you to answer to Honey? I mean really!”

“Umm, it sounded like Princess Helen,” Grayson answered dumbly.

“Is that your final excuse?” I asked.

“Umm, no…” Grayson trailed off.

All I can do is just groan at Grayson’s, Prince Grayson’s, or Angel Grayson’s stupidity. Whichever, you prefer.

“So where on this devilish forsaken earth am I!?” I asked in wondering anger.

“At the White House my friend.” Grayson and Prince Dragol stated in unison as the Prince walked into my room wearing a navy blue tux.

“How do you do?” I asked pleasantly.

“I am…” The Prince started before being interrupted by a loud voice over what we could only assume an intercom.

“UNIDENTIFIED PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LOCATED WITHIN THE WHITEHOUSE LOCKDOWN IS BEING INITIATED AS WE APPREHEND THE UNIDENTIFIED PEOPLE!!”

“Really, they forgot to get our identities?” I asked in complete amusement.

“I suppose it could have slipped my mind,” stated Grayson sheepishly.

“You’re kidding right?” I asked my voice now void of emotion.

“No,” Grayson answered.

Then, we heard the door to the room being knocked down, and in came police with guns ready to go blazing, screaming,

“HANDS IN THE AIR INTRUDERS!!”

“We aren’t intruding when we are required to be here for the reading of the Passed Madam President’s will.” Prince Dragol stated without even raising his hands.

“Sir! Identify yourself!? An officer yelled.

“Ungrateful brat,” I heard Dragol whisper, “I am Prince Dragol of Atlantis!”

“A.. A... A prince!?” one screamed in fear. “ROYALTY!!” Another screamed.

“Yes and I am accompanied by, The Passed Madam President’s son, Prince Grayson, Princess Helen of Olympus, and Prince Grayson’s friend Nolan.” Prince Dragol answered.

That was when we heard the sound of many bodies dropping to the ground. One was left.

“Well, I trained these rookies better, come with me that way we can sort out this mess.” stated the officer, his voice full of sarcasm.

“I don’t like that tone,” stated Grayson solemnly.

“Well, I don’t care!” shouted the guard back at Grayson.

“YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE!” Grayson screamed back.

“Really, you and what army?” Officer taunted.

Then, Grayson’s wings began to unfurl and he yelled,

“THE ARMY OF GOD YOU FOOL!”

Then, the officer fainted.

“Why does everyone faint?” Grayson asked in confusion. “Is it because of some new diseases I am not aware of?”

“No my dear, It is something that happens to the human body when there is either too much stress, information, or new knowledge, or just something plain shocking that they can’t comprehend, that is why people faint, they can’t comprehend and actual Angel being in their presence yelling at them.” Princess Helen answered.

“Well, Is it curable?” Grayson asked.

“No, it is like going into a state of unconsciousness, or falling asleep.” Princess Helen answered.

“For an Angel, I thought you would know a lot of things like this simple fact,” Nolan stated without thinking about what he was going to say.

“WELL, I think I can try dumping ice cold water upon his body! OOh, the officer’s name is Caleb!! I recognize that name from somewhere.” Stated Grayson Proudly.

“And there is pride beginning to take its toll.” Prince Dragol stated.

“Hey, It is not!” Grayson whined.

We all just chuckled and may or may not have dumped a bucket of ice water onto the officer's head.

“HEY!” we all heard from the background of Officer Caleb. 

“Hey is for hoses!” Grayson screamed back at him.

We all chuckled and continued our of the room.

_ _

Chapter 4: The Election & Assasin & The Will: Part 2

“Hey! They're not familiar they must be the intruders!” We all heard a feminine voice yell from the distance.

“No you dimwit, that is the President’s son Lucas, and I assume his friends.” stated a more masculine voice.

“Oh,” was the reply.

“We can hear you you know!” Nolan shouted at them.

“Oh! See I told you it was Lucas and company. We were sent to escort you to the reading of your mother's will. Oh, I remember you,” the man said as he looked at Grayson. “You were going to be made the new head of the Secret Service Agents.”

“I was? WELL, I can only accept the position for four years as I will be leaving the country to the hidden Kingdom of Olympus. Where I will be wedded.” Grayson answered.

“Wait, really? Awsome can you take me with you so I can use my vacation time!?” asked the woman curiously excited.

“I will think upon that, now show some respect upon us will you?” Grayson asked.

“We need reasons for only the rest of your group, not you and Lucas.” answered the man.

“My love, may I introduce myself?” Princess Helen whispered for all but the man and woman to hear.

“Yes my dear,” Grayson answered.

“I am Princess Helen of the Kingdom of Olympus.” Princess Helen stated proudly.

“I am Prince Dragol of Atlantis!” Prince Dragol stated pridefully.

“I am, Well you may know me as Normal old Grayson, saved the President, but you should know me by, The Seventh Angel of God for the End of Days, Controller of the Horsemen, Angel of Heaven, Guardian of Lucas, The soon to be, Fighter with Christ!” Grayson stated as he let his wings out.

“WOW, AN ANGEL!” Screamed the woman.

“My love you forgot Future King to Atlantis and Olympus,” stated Princess Helen.

“I didn’t forget, just too many titles!” Grayson whined.

“Well, it is your own fault now isn’t it?” asked more than stated Nolan glumly.

“What is with this commotion going on here?” asked a new voice.

“Oh, Candidate’s Kyle and Hagen! It is a pleasure, good lick to both of you for today’s final votes!” stated the woman.

“We never caught your names, what are they if I may ask?” Asked Princess Helen.

“Ahh, my name is Agent Isabella, and he is Agent Mason,” stated Agent Isabella.

“Wait, did you say candidates Kyle and Hagen?” Grayson asked as he twirled around like a ballerina giving me a mouth full of feathers.

“Yes I am Hagen and that is Kyle, we trash each other in public but in private we are best friends,” Hagen answered.

“Hagen you know we missed our Highschool reunion then again maybe it was a good thing as of what happened to the president,” Kyle stated.

“I DO KNOW YOU!” Grayson screamed in joy then body tackled both Hagen and Kyle to the ground.

“Well what is your name, sir?” asked Hagen.

“Grayson A..” Grayson began but was interrupted by Princess Helen.

“Who saved the President, but you should know him by, The Seventh Angel of God for the End of Days, Controller of the Horsemen, Angel of Heaven, Guardian of Lucas, The soon to be, Fighter with Christ! Oh, and Future King of Atlantis and Olympus.”

“Wow, Grayson the fat little guy grew up to be a big strong important boy!” stated Hagen jollily.

“And Lucas! The good old football player! What happened to you going to go play in the NFL?” Kyle asked curiously.

“Well, running from government agents that I killed defending myself,” I answered.

**  
  
  
**

### Chapter Management

  * [edit chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/50060072/edit)

###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/50060072): Chapter 5: The Will and the Election and the Assassin (Really This Time!)

### Chapter Text

Chapter 5: The Will and the Election and the Assassin (Really This Time!): Part 1

“You know we really need to get you lot to the reading of the will, now.” Stated Agent Mason.

“Well let us be on our way then,” I answered. And that is what we just did.

* * *

“WE are here to read the will and final testimony of the passing Madam President. If I don’t read your name you must leave the room. One reporter may stay!” The man stated. Then, he began to read the names.

_** “Lucas Hasty,**_

_ ** Grayson Arndt, My Rescuer,** _

_ ** My Sons Company** _

_ ** ONE Reporter,** _

_ ** Candidates Hagen and Kyle** _

_ ** (Other names that I don’t want to list! Lol!)** _

_ **To begin with, I leave my son, Lucas with half of my bank account and many other things.** _

_ **(I can’t do a will sorry if any of you my friends want to make one so I can put it in here that would be really great! -Grayson)** _

(POV change)

  
Then, in the middle of the reading of the will, there was gunfire. There was screaming and yelling, and people falling to the ground wounded. It was an assassin. An assassin to assassinate the president. That could have been the only logical explanation. What we could do though instead of cowering in fear is fight back, fight for the death of the president and avenger her. Then I heard Lucas scream and watched as he collapsed barely even breathing. I was worried was he alright?

“Lucas!” I cried out. As I ran over to help him, he was shot, and he was bleeding out quickly.

DO you dear readers want to know what I did? You do? No, you don’t? Really? Well, I am going to tell you anyway so suck it up buttercup.  
I did something that God had forbidden all angels from doing, the punishment, the loss of their immortality. I did it, however, as I knew that Lucas was needed for the final battle and knew if he were to die now, then Satan would take his soul and destroy it for escaping him, therefore, making a weapon of mass destruction. Now we couldn’t have that now, could we? So I started to chant a long-forgotten language, the language of God, I spoke in a mixture of every language known to man and at the end, I said,

“Blessed, be the Holy Spirit and Save the one We need and love! Strike me of my Immortality and give this man Life once again!”  
I cried out in pain as time froze into an empty void, the visions escaping, the world revealing its colors, I saw the devilish look upon Satan’s taunting face, which screamed in a malicious voice of accomplishment,

“Oh, little angel where is your God Now?!”

“He is with me for he created me, I may not be immortal any longer, but I am still an angel and follower and worshiper of the Lord and Holy Spirit, even though my stress as a child, I will remember the strength I gave my friends even as my life flashes before me!” I screamed angrily and Proudly.

“Oh, Archangel the Seventh, Grayson! You will fall and so will you all!” Screamed Satan as the chaos became void, and all I saw was Golden roads.

“Oh, my dear boy!” Christ whispered. “How you did not deserve this fact, you shath be spared and made whole, we will prevail, you have given your life for those you love, and therefore, we will give you life again, go and Worship, teach, and battle the battle of Love. Save your family, and go help us save the world!”

“I will, my Lord,” I answered as I was whisked away, back into the fight. This time, however; was different. The reason being, I was now built of the armor of gold. Mixed with the armor of God. And, I had my trumpet, my violin, of course, that was always something I would take to battle. Yes, laugh if you must. The world will end and no one is going to be ready for being judged in front of the court of God. And this Assassin. His name has already been removed from the Book of Life. This is the Beginning of the End.

Then, I screamed, “FOR THE LORD, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT, MAY THE ASSASSIN RECEIVE HIS PUNISHMENT!”

“Ahh! An Assassin and A Psycho-Man! Run for your lives screamed the Attorney who was then shot, died instantaneously.

“Assassin!” I yelled, “Your time has come to an end by the order of God!”

“What does a crazy glued on wings idiot do you think you are, I will just kill you for your stupidity!” I screamed the assassin with a voice I knew all too well.

“Jacob Warner Melcher, Your name has been taken from the book of Life and throw down to the demon in Tartarus, Goodbye!” I yelled then with a snap of my fingers, he was gutted like a fish and it was really really messy.

“Well, now that that is over… Let us head to the election shall we?” I asked.

“Sure…” Lucas started slowly, like always a habit that must be broken. Haha, A hobbit.

(POV CHANGE)

“And the winner of this year's presidential election is!!!” started the announcer as we stood behind both candidates. “We now must have President Hagen be sworn into office!”

“So… When will that take place?” Grayson asked.

** _ This interruption is brought to you by…_ **

** _ MISS. WILLIS!!_ **

** _Who do we appreciate? Μισσ. Σιλλισ, Miss. Willis!_ **

** _Back to the book!_ **

“Why he will be sworn into office into a week's time sir,” the announcer stated. “And why are you here?”

“I cannot say that information is classified. But you should recognize me for being the man to save the President’s, well former President's life.” Grayson answered knowingly.

“What!? Really!?” The announcer stated.

“Yes, where do you live under a rock?” Grayson asked snarkily.

“Actually I don’t have a working T.V., so I don’t…” The announce started.

“Well, don’t you get paid enough just doing this?” Grayson asked.

“No, I don’t get paid at all, I am struggling to even support my six kids, all of who need therapy and counseling and medical needs of which I can’t support and give them.” stated the announcer sadly.

“And what of that special woman you have yet to mention?” Grayson asked more curiously.

“She died of cancer, shortly after our oldest turned fifteen.” The man answered with tears beginning to form.

“Grayson I think that is enough now,” I stated a little aggravated that he made the poor man cry.

“No, it is not enough Lucas!” Grayson screamed at me. “I shall pay you expenses, I know how tough it is to raise children. Come with me and I will support you and tell you some secrets.” Grayson stated as he dragged off the poor tearful man.

“Honey! Wait for us!” cried Princess Helen dragging Prince Dragol right behind her by the ear. Poor fellow.

“We best go now, President Hagen,” I stated as I ran right after the Prince and Princess.

(POV Change)

“Wait, am I missing something!?” I heard a voice yell. Then, I heard a meow.

“BAXTER WHERE DID YOU GO YOU SILLY CAT!!” screamed a feminine voice.

“Well, what are you two little fellas doing here?” I asked the kittens.

“Meow?” They both replied.

Then, I heard another female’s voice yell, but more seasoned.

“Oh, Baxter! Come back to mommy!”

That was a voice I recognized.

Then two women appeared in front of me, taking the kittens from my arms.

“Oh, Mr. President! Thank you for finding out cats!” thanked the younger girl.

“Hey, I recognize you! You were my student! I knew you would do greater things!!” stated the wonderful woman I knew all too well.

“Hello, Miss. Willis! How are you and Baxter doing! And may I ask your name young lady?” I asked.

“Oh, my name is Lucy! I was looking for Lucas with Baxter because itis his turn to take care of him when Baxter jumped up and ran off,” stated Lucy.

“Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. I recognize that name.” I stated thoughtfully. “Oh, and Lucas went back into the White House. I will take you both in for a tour and for my annexation into the office. That means you too Miss. Willis!” I stated jollily. Then I started humming amused, “Who do we appreciate? Miss. Willis, Miss. Willis!”

* * *

(POV Change)

“Hmm, does anyone hear that familiar voice?” I asked curiously.

“Nowhere is what I am… Oh yes, I hear the familiar voice, Lucas. I think it might be…”

“Who do we appreciate,” a voice interrupted.

“Miss. Willis! Miss. Willis!” Grayson and I finished together.

“Now I am an angel of the Lord, and here are forty thousand gallons of gold to support your entire family,” Grayson stated as he let his wings unfurl.

“I knew the Lord would answer my prayers! Thank you, kind sir, thank you, and thank you God Almighty.” The man stated as he rushed away to where I assumed was the bank.

“Oh, boys! I didn’t think I would ever see you again! Oh and with a young man and lady!” Miss. Willis started coming around the corner.

“Yes indeed, I have done some many great things, you could say,” Grayson told Miss. Willis, as he moved over and hugged her.

“Oh here is Baxter! Remember Baxter!” Miss. Willis asked joyfully.

“Oh, yes I do,” Grayson answered.

“So! How to have…” Miss. Willis trailed off as she looked up and finally noticed the wings on Grayson’s back.

“Is it already Halloween?” Miss. Willis asked.

“No, they are real. I have died since you last saw me, I am now the,” but Grayson was interrupted.

“He is now the future Lord of Olympus! And Part Lord of Atlantis! Oh, and an Angle of God.” Stated Princess Helen happily.

“Well,” Grayson was interrupted again by a wail from a young toddler crying,

“BUT MOMMY I WANT A STORY NOW!!”

“I must take my leave, there is a child in need of a story!” Grayson stated excitedly, even flying his way to the child.

“He was just probably relieved to have a reason to sneak off,” I thought.

(POV Change)

“Now little one, let me tell you a Halloween story that I wrote when I was young, it is called, The Teeth of Washington,” I stated to the child as it perked his head up in anticipation.

“Oh, it started with a travesty. It was so infantile in my mind. How could a little boy run away on an early Halloween morning?

Well, a boy that had seen a specter would make the most sense. The mighty ghost of George Washington, haunting the morning streets of America, the atmosphere void of emotion. 

“Why?” You may ask, “was the mighty George Washington floating about?”

It was a simple prospect, you see, he was looking for his teeth. His teeth, he would never know why were placed within a museum to be looked upon. I mean, those spooky teeth weren’t very photogenic. The specter of Washington wanted to be an affable ghost, but no one could see him. So, in turn, he was never able to give the edict for his teeth to be given back. However, he found a young boy one day, however, and he looked just like Washington when he was a wee lad. This confounded George, so he was tenacious to follow him. SO, George executed a plan to give his young copy his old wooden teeth. However, one thing inhibited George from doing so, he didn’t know what or where the museum was located at. So, old George decided to use a figment of his mind and give the boy a prefigure of what he needed to be done. However, the boy’s parents, too, had seen George and proactive and called a private investigator to follow their son to the museum to retrieve the wooden teeth of old, on the spooky night of Halloween,

The Teeth of George Washington.”

When I finished the little boy was fast asleep in his mother's arms and the mother whispered,

“Thank you for telling him that story.” Then, she walked away.

“You know, I need a nap,” I thought, then I slinked forward and fell face-first into a deep love filled sleep. Now, let us see what this mysterious dream was about shall we?

### Chapter Management

  * [edit chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/50603543/edit)

###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/50603543): Chapter 6: The Dream of an Angel

### Summary:

> WE look into the past of the Beginning of Agnelhood for Grayson.

### Chapter Text

Chapter 6: The Dream of the Angel

As I awoke, or so I thought, I saw a unicorn? No that can’t be right, I saw a puppy! Yes, a cute little cuddly puppy. It was injured. Oh, I remember now. I am reliving my death. The Death that made me an Angel.

I remember that I had been walking home from school when I came across a fire. I had heard screams of many children inside. I saw a sign, it said Orphanage. And there was no one else in sight, I even watched as who I assumed was the caretaker of these children flee the scene as if they started the fire on purpose. I did the one thing most fifteen years old’s would probably never have the courage to do so, I ran into that fire to save those kids. I guessed that there were about sixty of them. Then I heard a beam fall and I jumped forward now seeing that the entrance was blocked and I had no way out except through the small windows. I went to the child the farthest away, he was holding a little bundle upon his arms. A newborn child. I began to cry as I was told the name of the child,

“Her name is Abigail.”

“Come, follow me and I will get you and all the other’s out of the fire raged building! Are there any other exits that can be used?” I asked urgently.

“Yes there is a basement that leads outside,” answered the boy.

“Alright come with me and keep Abigail and your heads down,” I stated demandingly and the boy followed my orders. I then heard more screaming in another room and saw four more children trapped behind a snakelike line of flames. I jumped through the flames, suffering major burns, but I got the children moved to safety.

“Come follow me,” I stated, they only nodded and lowered their heads knowing what was happening.

On the way down the stairs of the building, we collected the other children, a total of sixty, and we reached the basement and I instructed the children to climb up the ladder leading to the street. Then I heard the whimpering of a child and baby dog. I went running to them, threw both over my shoulders and began to run, run, and run. The building was falling behind me, and I knew I wouldn’t make it out alive. So, I did what needed to be done, I sacrificed my life, smirked thinking of my friends, and threw both boy and pup through the opening to the world of light, and died in the explosion that followed me. Then, the dream transitioned to my funeral.

The Funeral of the Angel

“We are here to remember the Life, Death, and the Legacy of The Kind Soul who saved the lives of Sixty-One children and one puppy. We also give his family, four hundred thousand dollars, and ninety-nine cents. This is to honor him and the President Himself will be burying him. He is going to be given a Hero’s honor and will be buried at the Arlington National Cemetery. This is for the honor and deeds that he has given to this country by sacrificing himself to save sixty-one members of the future leaders of America, not even knowing he saved the President’s god-daughter Abigail. Now we salute and pray for you to have a wonderful life above. He once said, The world will come to an end, and I wish to be there to help others prepare, learn, and fighter for the right side. May we hope, the Lord, as it says in the Book of Revelation, a verse that Grayson often tried to understand thoroughly, For I am the Alpha and the Omega, The Beginning and the End. Let the family and friend now speak for their fallen loved one, and the Country’s youngest hero for the future leaders of America!”

Then, the dream shifted, to my friends and family speaking.

“Oh, I can’t bear with the loss of my son! He always did what he thought was best, even if he got in trouble for it. He is the second child of mine that I have had to bury, but I am glad knowing that he saved the lives of other children.”

“He was a friend I can’t truly bear the loss of. I remember when in school he would tell me, You play a part in the final battle, Now that he is gone, I believe I finally understand what he meant, For I believe he is now watching over me, but I believe I will see him sooner than I realize, then anyone ever realizes. I feel, deep down, and Angel is going to come and try to delay the battle, that Grayson talks so dearly. Let us watch and pray, that that Angel will be him! For we, as a nation, love him in some kind of form. To a friend, and to a follower of God, and to the son, who was filling in a life full of happiness, and a life filled with depression and stress. Now he can be at peace. He is a true friend of us all. And a great brother to me. Hear hear!” Lucas stated sadly, but refusing to show any signs of tears, only I saw one fall down upon my face at the casket. Then I saw a gasp of breath rise from the Caskett. I knew I had been brought back then. They don’t really know what my body was already remade to be able to use wings. Then, Lucas’s mother came up.

“He as like a second son to me. His amusement and how he would look after Lucas in school and both always challenged each other, just like brothers, I always wondered what life would be like when he left this world. But now, I wish that he hadn’t. I wish him luck, and I hope he makes the Army of God a more compassionate army willing to give their own, a second chance.”

Then lastly, it was Hagen.

“I plan to run for president one day! And I was really thinking about choosing him to be my Vice-President. Now I know sadly I can’t, but know that I would have made the right choice. May he forever rest in peace.”

Then one voice in the crowd spoke up, a man, full of tears, and not even dressed appropriately.

“I wish I would have taken better care of him as my son and would have never left him alone. I hope that he will give me guidance to a better life as a true man, just as he.”

My father, who left me when I was five. Then he turned around and walked away.

“Now we lower him into the earth. At Arlington National Cemetery.” The President states as he walks through the line of people. A thousand had attended, and another twenty would be at the burial of Arlington National Cemetery. Including the soon to be world-famous football player, Lucas Hasty. Or so we thought he would be. Then, the dream changed into something of Death, the Final Battle.

“Oh, why didn’t we save the poor lad when he died?” The Lamb spoke.

“It is because He was already alive again due to the tear of a friend so close as his, only one tear could be spilled. This is what I have deemed as a prophecy of sorts,

The End of the Day will come

When the tear a of Friend is shed

At the Burial of a Man of Fifteen

Who Saved the lives of Sixty

That will be the start of the end

In Greek We have This, as the Prophecy is meant to be spoken:

Τηε Ενδ οφ Δαυ’σ ςιλλ ψομε

Σηεν τηε τεαρ οφ α Φριενδ ισ ΣΗεδ

Ονε Σινγλε Τεαρ οφ Σαδδνεσ ςιλλ Σταρτ τηε ενδ

Ατ τηε Βθριαλ οφ α Μαν οφ Φιφτεεν

Σηο Σαωεδ τηε Λιωεσ οφ Σιχτυ

Σιλλ σταρτ τηε Βεγιννινγ οφ τηε Ενδ

** _*Translations will be added in the back of the book*_ **

That is what happened. His friend, Lucas, only laid one drop of sadness, a single tear, upon the face of his most loved friend, one that he denies ever loving as a brother, but knew he always would. He broke the spell keeping the world at peace, well as peaceful as man made it. He plays, yet, a part in this battle. Now Begin the Blowing of the Trumpet’s for the Future may be changed. Only at the hands of our Newest Angel, Grayson Arndt, and also at the hands of his friend, Lucas Hasty.”

“Then let it be so,” answered the Holy Spirit and the Lamb of God.

Οη, Αλλ, νιγητ διωε ςε βρινγ τηε ηερ τοδαυ, Σε ςιση θπον της σταρ δεωινε τηατ τηε ςορλδ ςιλλ βε σεντ το πεαψε, Νος ψομε ον ανγελσ οφ Γοδ ασ ςε σινγ, φορ τηε Λοσσ ανδ δεατη οφ α Ηεροιψ μαν, ασ ςε σινγ τηε σονγ, το τηε βεγγινινγ ανδ τηε ενδ!

_ **Οη, Ολ, νιγητ διωεν ςε βρινγ τηευ ηερε τοδαυ, Σε ςιση θπον τησ σταρ δεωινε τηατ τηε ςορλδ ςιλλ βε σεντ το πεαψε, Νος ψομε οη ανγελσ οφ Γοδ ασ ςε σινγ, φορ τηε Λοσσ ανδ δεαητ οφ α Ηεροιψ μαν, ασ ςε ινγ τηε σονγ, το τηε βεγγινιγνγ ανδ τηε ενδ! (I will give some candy corn to anyone who reads this and translates it in a comment for me!) {Not a correct translation}** _

** _Oh, all, the angels are shining on the ground, Soon the star has bound the world shields it down, Do not miss the Good God’s song, for the loss of a man, the world has seen, a man of power shall be brought forth on the days of end. Behold, the Angel of the Seventh Trumpet!_ **

Now, as we go back to the love of the day, from the darkness of sleep. Let us read and listen closely to what is to come. In this world, all can be lost. But the battle against evil will always be waged.

“Grayson,” I whispered quietly, as I saw him upon the ground.

“Hey Lucas, can we pants him right now!? We can never seem to get him pants! Never!” Nolan stated mischievously.

“I think you should, and hopefully Angel’s wear something underneath those “Bathrobes.”

Then, with that, we pantsed him. And we regretted it. There was only a loincloth underneath the bathrobe. How sad and endangering.

“I have been scarred Lucas,” Nolan stated depressed to me.

“It isn’t like we haven’t seen him like that in swim class in high school,” I stated honestly, it was a locker room of guys you will see many things, all know it is true.

“Who pantsed me!? You will now be ΠΘΝΙΣΗΕΔ!!” (Punished, but translates to Birthday. Lol) Grayson sat up in anger.

“Um it was Nolan,” I stated as I slowly stepped backward.

“No Lucas, it was his plan υοΘ 地的 天河 叛徒四能给。(You did the pantsing)” Grayson stated as he flew like a leopard that I didn’t see coming right into my gut sending me flying.

“I am sorry! It isn’t like we realized what you were wearing or what was underneath. It isn’t anything we haven’t seen before! Just scarred Nolan for life though,” I stated in a fake panic. “Dang, that really hurts, I think you broke a rib.”

“Well, maybe you should think next time before you act,” Grayson smugly stated, his voice now void of any anger.

Then, he came up to me, and messed up my perfect hair! Really, it took me a long time to perfect it!

“Hmm, remember that time when I beat you in that bet for swimming the most laps!?” I asked as a random counter back.

It worked as Grayson stopped messing up my hair and gave me a pouty look.

“Yes, and you won because of my asthma! So it wasn’t really a fair bet!”

“Hmm, I would say I would have still won!” I stated smugly.

“Oh, you're on now buddy,” Grayson stated challengingly.

“Well, WHERE IS THE POOL IN THIS PLACE!!??” I screamed loudly. Sirens went off, and people started screaming.

“Look, Lucas, you scared everyone to fear! Looks like we will have to go find it ourselves now!” Grayson stated glumly.

### Chapter Management

  * [edit chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/51273211/edit)

###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/51273211): Chapter 7: The Re-Bet Contest of Swimming

### Summary:

> In this chapter, we have a contest for who is truly the best swimmer. Well more like a rematch.

### Chapter Text

I think it has already been about an hour, and what I feel like we have been walking in circles because I swear we had passed that same portrait about twenty times. Then I looked up. And I facepalmed.

“I just realized that we have passed the pool twenty times already,” I announce out loud.

“What do you mean?” the other’s asked.

“Look up,” was all I said.

They all facepalmed.

“Yep, knew I should have looked up,” Grayson stated annoyed.

“Well, what are we waiting for then, let’s go in,” I stated excitedly.

Then, I walked up to the door labeled “Pool” and heard the sound of it unlocking. So I looked up and saw a man unlocking the door from the other side. 

“He must be the lifeguard,” I thought.

“Well, let us get the show on the road!” Grayson stated excitedly.

“No, special abilities that I may not know about to help you cheat!” I stated demandingly.

“Really!? Come on!” Grayson pouted.

“Um, is there anything that I can do for you lovely bunch?” asked the lifeguard.

“Well, we are having a rematch right now that I haven’t gotten in high school!” Grayson stated happily.

“Well, I will leave you to it, you seem old enough to know the rules of a pool,” stated the man as he walked off to where I assumed was the cafeteria, “Want me to get any of you a coffee?” the man asked as he turned around.

“I will take a nice black if you don’t mind,” answered the Prince.

"No the rest of us are fine,” Grayson answered.

“Alright, be back later.” the man answered, then left as he turned the corner.

“So shall we?” Grayson asked me suggestively.

“TO swim? Yeah, to lose, not in the next century.” I answered smugly.

“Well,” Grayson began but was interrupted by princess Helen.

“Well, don’t you boys need the appropriate swimwear? I mean, I highly doubt that you will swim in your boxers, that would probably be uncomfortable and not wise in such a public place as this! We need to get you your swimwear first!”

“I swear! I already knew that and had it covered!” Grayson complained.

I then heard Prince Dragol chuckle and I realized the attempt of a joke that Grayson has made. I had it covered, anyone else gets it? Then, I heard a pop like noise and saw nothing as my face was covered with something. It was fluffy. I pulled it off to see a towel and then some swimwear with a note saying,

“I thought you might be needing these!” - God

“Well, the Good Lord does have a sense of humor for sure as I handed Grayson the note. He chuckled as he read the note and then tucked it away in his bathrobe, I mean Angel Robe.

“Well, shall we?” Grayson asked as he shed his robe, and we both headed to the locker rooms to change.

“Why couldn’t you have waited to shed your robe until the locker room, there are kids in here! Look around!” I stated upset. Actually, to be honest, I was only upset because they were all girls, drooling, as they watched him walk away.

“Why, you can’t ke…” Grayson started but was interrupted.

“GIRLS HE IS TAKEN!” Screamed Princess Helen.

“What do you mean taken? Why would he want to date you, you ugly piece of trash!” Shouted a snobbish girl, who only looked about sixteen.

That got Grayson’s attention as he twirled around on the spot and screamed,

“GIRL YOU BEST WATCH YOUR MANNERS! SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF OLYMPUS AND MY FIANCE`!” Grayson screamed.

Then his wings came out.

“OH, EVEN BETTER HE HAS WINGS!” I heard what sounded like a ten-year-old girl scream, followed by a thump of many. Maybe about ten.

“My oh my,” purred another girl. Boy, what was with these girls.

“Beg my pardon, but Lord Grayson or Angel Grayson? Which do you prefer? But, do these little girls realize how old you are?” Asked Prince Dragol.

“I will take either as there is no asking for just being called Grayson. And they don’t know I am thirty or that I have saved the world, and trying to prevent the end of the world. Now let us have our match, then you Lucas, can choose a girl for your bride.” Grayson stated as he walked off smirkingly.

“HEY!” I shouted at his turned back.

“Wow, isn’t he sexy?” I heard a girl ask another while pointing at me.

“Nah, the other is,” The other girl answered.

“No, I like that one,” stated the same girl who commented to me.

“Well, guess you girls won’t date the ex-president's son, or High School football star? Well, I was going to play in the NFL, but that dream was ruined when I was framed for treason.” I stated.

“Oh, even sexier! I hope he marries me!” stated the same girl, she looked about twenty-eight but extremely shy.

“Well ladies, I will be off to get changed.”

And, with that, I left for the locker room. Not even paying attention to the groaning from within.

* * *

“AHH LUCAS GET OUT!” Screamed Grayson. What I saw, I will not share, I don’t want anyone to be scarred for life. Just think about it.

I turned and left then waited about five minutes before Grayson came out and said I could go in and change.

* * *

As I left and re-entered the Pool I saw all of the girls sitting on the stands and Prince Dragol sipping coffee. I was wearing nice royal red-colored trunks, while Grayson was wearing a royal blue, white, silver, red, and purple. I assume that was for the Heavens, then suddenly, we heard a booming voice,

“WIN THIS RACE FOR THEN WE CAN HAVE A SWIMMING TEAM IN THE HEAVENS!”

Half the crowd fainted. Prince Dragol spits out his coffee into the pool. Eww. And Grayson choked on his laughter. All I did was stand there acting dumb.

“I WILL GIVE YOU A FAIRY POOL IN HELL IF YOU JOIN ME GRANDSON!” Screamed the demonic voice of Satan.

“NO THANKS, GRAMPS! I DON’T DO EVIL!” I yelled back.

“Oh, Come on it will be fun!” He exclaimed.

“No,” Then I stomped out his voice.

“So, I will be the judge of this race. First to swim one hundred laps in thirty minutes wins the world's record and a free custom made a pool for their home!” stated a voice I knew all too well. Flame, or as we can call him secretly, Joshua Valdez, or as he likes to be called Shadowy Flame, or just Josh.

“HEY LIL’ BRO!” Grayson screamed excitedly as he ran towards Josh.

“Wait, I thought you were dead! Now I have to give back your Wii!” Josh whined.

“No keep it, you know how you don’t believe in God, etc. Well take a look upon my back, this should change your mind about that.” Grayson stated as he let his wings unfurl.

“Your and Angel! Wow! Now, Lucas, I hear you get to choose a bride as well if you win? Let us see the outcome is then.” Shadowy Flame stated smugly.

“Get Ready!”

“Get Set!”

“GO GO GO!”

* * *

You won’t believe who won the contest. No one did. It was a tie! So I still get to pick the girl I want to marry! Hurrah!

“Hey, Young lady, yes, the only one who wants me to marry them. Come forward and tell me your name.” I stated happily, knowing that someone loved me.

“Oh, Oh my name! No man has ever asked me for my name! My.. My name is Lucy! I also have a cat named Baxter!” Lucy answered shyly.

“I feel as if I recognize you from somewhere,” I stated thoughtfully. “Wait! Now I remember I saved that kitten Baxter and I used to pick on you! Whatever happened to us not being together in such a long time!”

“Lucas? Lucas is that really you! You really have matured and made the best decisions in your life! Did you ever become that professional football player like you said you always wanted to be? Or did you go for the basketball career in the Professional Basketball??” Lucy asked for a role.

“Well, I didn’t do any of it, because shortly after, I was framed for treason, well, they were corrupt agents, I acted in self-defense. I will be leaving along with Grayson…” I was interrupted again.

“GRAYSON IS ALIVE!?” Lucy screamed.

“Trying to keep it at a low profile here Lucy, and technically, I am dead, but I am an angel now. SO be on your best behavior. You always were a sweet little girl. Now are you still struggling, I mean your family and yourself?” Grayson asked.

“We are worse. We are now living on the streets.” Lucy said as she began to break down into tears and sniffles.

“Well, worry no longer, you are to be wedded, and yourself and your family will be joining myself and my fiance to the Kingdom of Olympus where you will live out the rest of your days as the royal guests,” Grayson stated calmly.

“Oh thank you, Thank you indeed, Grayson!” Lucy said jollily as she flung herself at Grayson arms opened for a big hug.

{I have taken Lucy in from my book, The Sad Story of a Girl and Her Bully Turned to a Life full of Love}

“Now, I believe since you have tied with me, an Angel, we should begin our quest to the inauguration of the next President,” Grayson stated sadly, probably because we tied.

“And, you both get a pool!” Josh stated jollily, “And a phone!”

“Oh, just so the rest of you know, you should all learn the Greek Language as well as you can in the next four years as that is what my parents speak. This is how you say hello in greek!” Princess Helen stated excitedly. “Ηελλο!”

“My Love,” Grayson stated, “Now is the time to celebrate! Not learn!”

“No, No, No, You must learn what the fair lady would like her wedding to be themed, who to invite, dresses, you're in charge of the Groom and the best man,” rolled off Princess Helen.

“Oh dear,” Grayson and I groaned. Everyone else chuckled.

“Shall we go and grab a bite to eat?” I asked, quite hungry after that swim.

“You know, I don’t want my future husband walking around in only swimming trunks! Put some dry clothes on!” Lucy demanded.

“Yes, My Queen,” I declared as I rushed off to get changed.

“You too Mr!” Princess Helen declared.

From the distance, I could hear Lucy ask Princess Helen, 

“Do you think we are long lost, sisters?”

“Well, we never know we could be!” Princess Helen answered.

“Oh boy, we may now die a terrible death,” I whispered to Grayson as he chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“WE HEARD THAT!” Lucy and Princess Helen yelled in Sync.

“Though, girls, it is probably true..” started Prince Dragol.

“WHAT!?” Screamed the girls angrily.

“Well, I believe that that is my cue to take my leave,” Prince Dragol stated politely and walked out the door with to screaming Frauen behind him.

“Well, that was entertaining, wasn’t it Grayson?” I asked as we walked to the Lockerroom to change as of the orders of our fiance’s.

### Chapter Management

  * [edit chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/51276487/edit)

###  [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844404/chapters/51276487): Chapter 8:The “Bite” To Eat

### Summary:

> WE Pay a special grandmother a visit! Happy ThanksGiving!!

### Chapter Text

As we exited back into the Hallway, we noticed that everyone was gone. Like they had disappeared into thin air. I looked at Grayson, he looked at me, then we heard a scream, the scream of Princess Helen,

“COME AND FIND US BOYS!”

“Well, they want to play that game huh…” I started.

“I believe that they do my friend,” Grayson answered.

“Whoever said we were friends?” I asked mischievously.

“Wait we aren’t?” Grayson asked with a pouty face.

“No, we are, just pulling your leg!” I exclaimed.

“Uhh, sometimes I just hate your sense of humor,” Grayson stated sadly.

“Shh, I think I hear one of them,” I started hopefully.

“Oh, now children this kind of cow is known for being the color red.” stated a voice and a loud groaning from children. Then they turned the corner, their little eyes jumping up in a spark of mystery. Then, we were trampled by children.

“HELP!” Screamed the teacher, “I CAN’T CONTROL THESE KIDS!”

Then I watched Grayson, well as much as I could see of him, spread his wings, oh, there goes another shirt, Helen is going to kill him. 

“Ahh! He has wings!” Someone yelled, I realized it was the teacher and he then ran away, still screaming about different cows.

The children eventually calmed down and then, creepily, talked in sync,

“Thank you for saving us from the boring cow teacher!” I then felt a shiver travel down my spine.

“Now, children, would you like to help us find a Princess or my Fiance?” Grayson asked mischievously.

“NO FAIR!” we heard the girls scream, “DON’T LISTEN TO THE BOY’S WE WILL BUY FOUR POUNDS OF ICE CREAM EACH!” Screamed the girls.

“ICE CREAM!” The kids shouted and they ran off to hide with the Frauen.

“Great, now we have to find a bunch of rowdy kids,” I stated in despair.

“You know, if we would have looked, we would have noticed the girls walk behind the corner behind us,” Grayson stated amused.

“What!? Really!?” I cried out in despair. “Really,” Grayson answered.

“Now, about that meal?” Lucy asked coming around the corner with Baxter.

  
  


* * *

“But I want to go to that restaurant!” Cried the children we decided to bring along, or the girls decided to bring along.

“How about we go to a Chinese Restaurant?” One asked.

“Ok, no one can make up their minds, we are booking a flight to Indiana, we are going to go to my grandmother’s delicious Thanksgiving dinner!” Grayson stated in anger and annoyance.

**Four Hours Later… **

“Hey, grandma!” Grayson spoke sweetly on the phone. I heard yelling coming from the other end.

“YOU BEST BE HERE FOR THANKSGIVING MR!”

“That is why I called, you know, we need a big Ham and turkey, I am bringing twenty kids from D.C. who are from Indiana, their teacher ran off screaming about cows. So we need a lot more room and food.” Grayson started.

“You’ll love her cooking! It is absolutely worth dying for,” I answered remembering my first and last experience of her cooking, however, my mother’s was better. 

“Oh, we are pulling up now,” Grayson stated.

Oh, we actually hooked Grayson up to a bus and he flew us to Indiana. How funny is that?

Then, my phone rang, I saw it was Lucy, I knew I was forgetting something or someone.

“GRAYSON!” I yelled.

_ **(POV Change)** _

I can’t believe that boy’s left me here in D.C.! I mean how fair is that! I wanted to try a famous thanksgiving dinner! Well, I better call Lucas, if he still wants a wife, he will come and get me. Hmph. Boy’s just need to learn to observe! Really!

### Notes:

> God Loves us all Equally for who we are, he loved us enough to die on the Cross to save our Sins, He loved us so we could continue living in prosperity, But with Love, God despises those who believe they are greater than him, but he will still love even those who believe themselves greater than him.

**Author's Note:**

> God Loves us all Equally for who we are, he loved us enough to die on the Cross to save our Sins, He loved us so we could continue living in prosperity, But with Love, God despises those who believe they are greater than him, but he will still love even those who believe themselves greater than him.


End file.
